No World Without Her
by rocket-queen98
Summary: 1x14 - What if Katherine had been in the tomb? Damon/Katherine
1. The Tomb

**A/N**_**Hi again! I've decided to post another story about Damon/Katherine, i began writing this last week during class. I've also made Katherine a little nicer but i hope that you enjoy it all the same. Please review because it encourages me to write more.**_

* * *

><p><strong>No World Without Her<strong>

**"Let me go, Damon!"**

Elena fought against Damon's strong hold as he dragged her deeper into the tomb, the smell of death making her sick to her stomach. She could tell by the quick speed he was walking at that he was exited, like he had yearned to do this for years and he had, this was the moment that he'd been dreaming of for almost one hundred and fifty years. As he turned around into another corner, she shivered at the sight of the starved vampires. Sensing her fear, Damon leaned down, close to her ear, and chuckled darkly before whispering.

"Don't worry they have _nothing_ on Katherine...but i'm sure that you two will be best of friends when you meet."

Elena rolled her eyes and followed the elder Salvatore, she didn't want to meet her doppelgänger, let alone help Damon get her out of the tomb. From what Stefan had told her, Katherine was the worst thing that could ever happen to Mystic Falls. If Elena thought that Damon was bad, Katherine had to be ten times worse because she had taught him everything he knew. She mostly didn't want to let her out of the tomb because she knew the power that she had over Damon, and Elena was scared that she would take Damon down the wrong path again. Elena shuddered, if Katherine wasn't in the tomb, it would tear Damon apart and then he would go on a murder rampage to try and cover his hurt. Elena knew that Katherine was Damon's life, she could do no wrong in his eyes. If any harm came to her, Damon was sure to rip the person to shreds.

"Damon, where is s-"

Suddenly Damon stopped walking and he raised his hand, cutting Elena off, who was trying to see what he was seeing, it was as if he could sense something that she couldn't. Shining the light on Damon, Elena looked up to see a small smile make it's way onto his face before he made a sharp move into another pathway, pulling Elena along behind him, almost tripping her up. She protested, but it was as if he couldn't hear her, Elena tried to peel his fingers off of her wrist.

"Wha-Damon, you're hurting me!"

Shaking his head, Damon let her go and began running to a certain corner, causing Elena to jog after him. Finally catching up to him, she found Damon kneeling on the floor in the darkness and she slowly stepped towards him, focusing the light on what he was so interested in. Gasping, Elena jumped back when she saw what Damon had wrapped up in his arms. It was a drained, starved looking Katherine, coughing as Damon shook her slightly. She heard Damon let out a sigh of relief as he whispered to her after she coughed in pain.

"You're here, I found you."

Elena watched quietly as Damon reached into his leather jacket and took out a blood bag, teeth tearing off the corner before he brought it to Katherine's lips, telling her to drink. He needed her to be conscious before they could leave. He couldn't stop the feeling of happiness that was bubbling up in his stomach as she drank the blood desperately, his fingers running down the side of her cheek. After she finished he tossed the empty bag away, and he knew that she was still hungry, she was growling in need.

"I'll get you more, don't worry but first I've got to get you out of here."

Damon got no reply, he knew that she was too tired, she had no idea where she was or who was feeding her. Gently, he hooked his arms under her legs and around her waist then picked her up, oblivious to Elena as he began making his way out of the tomb. Elena, for the first time in her life, was shocked at seeing how comforting he was being as she trailed behind them to the exit. Holding Katherine protectively against his chest, Damon sent a thankful nod toward Bonnie and Grams before leaving the tomb. Stefan, after checking over Elena left also a few moments later, eyes on his brother the whole time, who didn't even acknowledge him.

As fresh air hit her, Katherine groaned and coughed again before burying herself deeper into Damon's arms, her weak grip on his shirt tightening, a way of telling him that she needed more blood.

Noticing this, Damon smiled down at her,"Let's get you something larger then."

"Damon, no!"

Before Stefan could stop him Damon sped off with Katherine held tight in his arms, leaving them staring after him. Stefan paced back and forth, growling before punching the nearest tree leaving a large hole. Elena ran a hand through her long hair as she thought of what damage a starving vampire could do to the town, she just hoped that Damon would be grateful enough to keep Katherine away from her friends and family. Stefan turned around, a desperate look on his face, he knew that it was a big mistake letting her out of the tomb. Half of him was happy for his brother, but the other half was terrified of what they would do.

"We should have stopped him from going in there, Elena."

Elena hushed him and cupped his face in her hands,"Stefan, I know that it wasn't the best idea, but did you see how happy he was? The only reason that he caused all of this was because of her but now he has her, maybe it'll stop. If we take her away from him, it will start all over again. Please, Stefan."

Reluctantly nodding, Stefan leaned down and kissed Elena before embracing her in a hug. He knew that she was right, all Damon wanted was to have Katherine, and he wanted his older brother to be happy. He'd spent decades empty inside, almost killing himself when he turned because Katherine wasn't with him, he didn't have a reason to live because she wasn't there to spend eternity with him. Now, it was as if he had a second chance at happiness with the woman he loved more than life itself. He just hoped that Katherine wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

><p><strong>Boarding House.<strong>

Damon watched as Katherine fed on a girl who Damon had picked up from the Grill the day before and compelled to stay in his bedroom. He knew that she would need much more blood to get her strength back but with the Council on their backs, they would have to lay low for a few days. Until then, she would have to live on blood bags from the hospital. He knew that she wouldn't like it, but they had no choice, he needed her at full strength as soon as possible because if Katherine Pierce hated anything, it was being weak.

Another smile worked it's way onto his face, he couldn't believe that she was with him again after all this time. His dream had come true, and for once, he would finally get his happy ending. After she tossed the girl to the floor, Damon noticed that colour was returning back onto her face as she fell back against the couch. She wasn't strong enough to stand up by herself and it hurt him to see that. Stepping over the dead body, he sat on the couch she was resting on and brushed her wet hair from her face.

When he brought her back to the boarding house, the first thing he had done was bathe her because he knew that she hated being dirty, before dressing her in some clothes he had bought a few days before opening the tomb. His thumb wiped up some remaining blood which caused her tongue to poke out and swipe it up, making Damon chuckle.

"That's my girl."

His laugh broke through her daze, it was something that she recognized, something that she could focus on. For the last few hours, her eye vision had been cloudy so she had relied on her hearing. She had wanted to stand up and run off but it felt as if a ton of bricks had been holding her down, her strength was weaker, as if she was at human strength and it was scaring her. But the second she heard that laugh, she knew that she wasn't in any danger.

She remembered that voice, such a smooth sweet voice that she'd never forget. The voice was breaking through her fuzzy vision and it started to clear her mind. Slowly opening her eyes, Katherine could see an outline of a shadow in the light as her vision began to focus on it. As the minutes passed, she could make out a face, one that almost made her smile. His finger tips on her skin made her feel safe and warm, and she wanted to see him.

Bright, baby blue eyes met her own,"D-Damon?"


	2. Her Saviour

**A/N ****_Thank you for all the amazing reviews you've submitted. I really appreciate it, and i'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, I'll do my best to make it up to all of you. I hope that you enjoy the second chapter._**

* * *

><p>"<em>D-Damon?"<em>

The elder Salvatore's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat after hearing her voice for the first time in nearly 150 years. She tried to open her eyes wider but found that she couldn't, her body was too weak, even though it was a simple move. He moved closer to her, his hand resting on her thigh as he waited for something, anything, to show him that she was still conscious. It took all of her strength, but after what seemed like hours, she managed to open her eyes properly instead of looking at him through her lashes. A small smile worked it's way onto Damon's face, and he felt like he could cry, which was something he hadn't done since he was human.

"Katherine, can you hear me?"

The hand that was resting on her thigh made it's way up onto her cheek and he stroked her soft skin with tenderness he thought that had died a long time ago. The feel of her body against his own made him feel like he was meeting her for the first time again, the thought of being with her again made his heart flutter with excitement. She narrowed her eyes, as if she was struggling to come up with words to answer him, like a child would when they were learning to talk.

He tilted his head and spoke again, this time as soft as possible,"Katherine? Say anything, my name again if you can. I just need to know that you can hear me. Take your time, there's no rush."

Tears filled her vision and she felt weak, she wanted to speak, the words were on the end of her tongue, but it was as if something was stopping her. Never before had Katherine Pierce cried in front of anyone, but she was sure that Damon wouldn't judge her, not the Damon she used to know anyway. She whimpered slightly, and was about to give up, but she saw the pleading look in the younger vampires eyes, and she tried her best. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down as best she could.

"D-Damon,"She repeated the name that had been running through her mind since she saw his face,"w-what year is it?"

Damon let out the breath he had been holding and his worried expression settled to a softer one. His fingers ran through her now dry hair after he noticed the tears in her eyes. He guessed that she would be really confused and it would take her a while to get used to the new age, but knowing Katherine, she would get used to it fast. She was a really quick learner, and she had him, he would be there every step of the way. He gently helped her sit up against the couch and pulled her into her arms, which she did, not scared to show her vulnerability around him any-more.

"The year is 2009, Katherine," He heard her gasp in shock, and he kissed the top of her head to try and calm her down,"and you were locked in the tomb for 145 years. You were drugged with vervain after you drank from Stefan."

Damon swallowed thickly when the memory of Katherine being taken away from him all those years ago, and he tightened his arm around her, as if he was scared that she would disappear into thin air. He wondered how she would react to seeing Elena, but he brushed the thought away quickly, he didn't want to spoil anything, right now, all he cared about was making sure that she was safe. His thoughts were broken into when he heard a small whisper from beside to him.

"E-Everything is so bright, it hurts to keep my eyes open, Damon. I-I'm so weak...i can't..."

She buried her face into his neck, and began to cry quietly, still processing the information of having lost all of them years. She imagined all the changes that happened to the world, and she hadn't been there to witness it. But most of all, she knew that she had missed all them years with Damon, she hadn't been there to help him through his transition, she hadn't been able to help him with his first kill. She knew how horrible it was to be alone, to have no-one by your side, and she had promised Damon that he would never go through that. Her fingers clutched his shirt as he did his best to comfort her, still fighting his tears back. He wanted to take all of her pain away, but all he could do was try and help her get used to everything.

"Shhh, it's OK. You're strength will come back in a few weeks, I swear to you. I'll make sure that you'll get back to normal. Everything will come to you, we'll just take it as it comes."

He rocked her back and forth, kissing her forehead, her cheek, each bit of skin he could reach, the skin he had dreamt of all these years. Slowly, she looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. Nodding, Katherine gazed into his eyes, and at that moment, knew that he was telling the truth, he'd do anything to make sure that she was happy. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the fire burning across from them, mentally telling herself that she was stronger than this, she had managed to live through hell before she met Damon, and she could do this.

But this time, she had Damon, and Katherine knew that he wouldn't let her down.

Breathing in his scent, she felt herself begin to calm down as his finger tips started running up and down her arm in a soothing manner. After a few minutes, Katherine began to feel her eyes getting heavy and she snuggled deeper into Damon's side, which shocked her because she hadn't wanted comfort like this since she was a human girl with her mother. She felt Damon purr a little at her touch, and she felt herself smile. Then for the first time in 500 hundred years, she finally felt an ounce of humanity force it's way out of her heart. She finally let herself be taken care of, and wasn't ashamed of it.

As she felt herself being claimed by sleep, she heard Damon whisper into her ear,"I love you, Katherine."

_I love you too, Damon._

This was her last thought before she allowed herself to rest and Damon watched as her bothered facial expression turned into one of peace. He sat and stared at her beautiful face with a genuine smile on his face, a happy one that he hadn't given anyone since the day she got taken away from him. His happiness only lasted a few moments when he heard a car door shut and feet run toward the door. He growled angrily and picked up Katherine, making sure not to wake her up, and used his vampire speed to run up to his bedroom.

Placing her carefully on the large bed, he covered her with his sheets and kissed her lightly on the lips, looking forward to waking up next to her in the morning. He stroked her hair and told her he loved her again, backing away slowly, he didn't want her to be disturbed. Turning off the light, he quietly shut the bedroom door behind him as he made his way down the stairs, snarling when he heard his brother shout his name.

"Damon?!"

He entered the room, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at his brother,"Stop screaming, Stefan, i'm not deaf."

Elena and Stefan spun around to face him, an unreadable look on their faces. Stefan walked toward him, ignoring his girlfriend when she told him to leave Damon be. He clenched his fists as he saw Stefan look up at the ceiling, as if he was sensing that Katherine was above him. He took a step back, making sure that he was near the door just in case his little brother decided to take his love away from him again. He still blamed Stefan for Katherine being taken away all those years ago.

"If you think that you're going up there, you're more stupid than I th-"

He was cut off when Elena spoke up,"No, Damon. Nothing like that is going to happen, is it Stefan?"

Elena turned toward her boyfriend, giving him a pointed look. She knew that Damon was finally happy, and didn't want that to be ruined for him, he had spent 145 years searching for the woman he loved. She also knew that if anyone dared to try and drive a wedge between Katherine and him, he would kill them with his bare hands. A large part of her felt that Damon deserved this happiness, he'd been without someone to care about him for so long that he'd forgotten what it felt like.

"Right, Stefan?"

The younger Salvatore turned to Elena, remembering what she said, and then he nodded,"Yes. As long as you both aren't a threat to anyone, nothing will stand in your way."

Damon nodded, smiling softly at Elena for her back up, before looking back at his brother. He stood still for a few moments, before suddenly running toward Stefan, and pinned him against the wall. His fingers clasped around his brother's throat, lifting him up against the wall, as Elena cried out in shock. His fangs came forward and he growled in warning, making sure that Stefan was listening.

"You should have stopped at 'yes', brother. If Katherine wants to go out and cause a bloodbath, you won't do anything about it. If I want to join her, you still won't do anything about it. You've got your happy ending and your perfect life, let me have _mine_ for once." Slowly, he placed Stefan back on his feet, glancing over at Elena before he spoke,"If you, scratch that, if _anyone_ even _thinks_ of harming a hair on her beautiful head, I will rip them apart. You'd be smart to keep out of the way, the both of you."

Letting go of his brother, Damon watched as Stefan fell to the ground, clutching his throat as he coughed roughly. Elena ran to his aid, pulling her boyfriend into her arms as Damon left the room, jogging up the stairs to his bedroom. He entered the room, shrugging off his leather jacket before he threw it onto the nearest chair. As he undressed, his eyes trailed over to Katherine, who was still tangled in the sheets, brown hair framing her face.

He changed into his black pyjama bottoms and padded over to the large bed, crawling onto it silently. He lay back against the pillows, tossing some of the sheets over his body as he got comfortable. As he shut his eyes, he felt a body curl into his, hair tickling his bare chest and he opened his eyes to see brown ones staring back at him.

Then she said something that he'd never expected her to say, something that Stefan's jaw would drop at.

"I couldn't sleep without you here beside me, Damon. You make me feel safe."

Damon's eyes widened when Katherine leaned up and captured his lips with her own, kissing him sweetly, just like she used to when they were alone. A moan unwillingly left him when she cupped his cheek in her hand, her nails scratching his jawline softly. Eyes shutting contently, he kissed her back, hauling her body against his, he could never be too close to her. Pulling away several minutes later Katherine settled against his side again, falling asleep seconds after.

"I'll _never_ leave your side again, Katherine. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Waking Up To You

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows I got from the last chapter, and in my task to make it up to you for being gone so long, here's another chapter, it took me a while to write it because I get really bad writers block. I'm SO sorry if the Italian translation is wrong, I don't speak the language so I just used translate. Please review, I hope that you like my changes in Katherine!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning <strong>

Katherine let out a moan as her eyes opened, but she quickly screwed them shut again when they came in contact with the burning sun that was glaring at her through the gap in between Damon's large, heavy curtains. Turning around, she came face to face with Damon, who had a small smile on his face as he slept, as if even in his deep sleep, he knew that she was next to him. Pulling the covers up higher around her, she let her dark eyes trail over his face, taking in how beautiful he really was, and she felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach, a feeling she always got whenever she looked at him. She bit her lip, reached out slowly, and with her long fingers, she ran them down his cheek, smirking slightly when he, in his sleep, shuffled closer to her. Even though she had no idea what was different after 145 years, one thing hadn't been changed, and that was how well she knew Damon Salvatore. Because, unlike Stefan, she felt more connected to the older brother because they were alike in many ways.

Katherine was terrified and exited about finding out what had changed, but she knew that she would grasp it quickly, and with Damon being with her, she was sure that he would try his best to make it easy. She just wanted to get it over as fast as possible so that she could get to know Damon as a vampire before they started their new life together. Katherine felt the urge to laugh when Damon's nose scrunched up after her thumb ran over his bottom lip, but she bit her own to keep the noise in. This simple moment was starting to help her forget the hell she went through in the tomb, it made her forget the hunger she went through. This moment was beginning to make her feel human, all these emotions were starting to creep up again, all because of one person.

Katherine then lifted her head up and pressed a tender kiss to Damon's mouth, flattening her palm against his bare chest, over the heart that she knew only belonged to her. The fingers of her free hand threaded through his dark hair as she felt him start to wake up. His blue eyes opened, searching for her, and once they settled on her, it was as if they lit up. Damon smiled then, which she returned happily. She felt her strength start to come back, most of it over night once she got some rest.

He locked his arms around her,"Feeling better?"

"Yes. I am, thank you."

He grinned again, noticing how her voice had gotten better over night, she was starting to speak without hesitance and it soothed his worries when he also saw how much stronger she looked. She was starting to look like the Katherine he used to know, her eyes were brighter and she didn't look as ill as she did the night before. His lips tingled from when she kissed him a few minutes before, and he wanted more. His fingers gripped chin and he tilted her head up to face him then without a second thought, his head dipped down and he smashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips met, Damon felt a rush of electric flow through his entire body, and he never wanted it to end, the familiar feel of her lips made his body ache with need. Then, like when he was human, she soon had him pinned underneath her. The strength that had returned to her overnight was enough to keep him down, and he growled. Katherine smirked down at him, feeling like her old self again, she knew that she had a while to go before she was back to her full strength but it was progress. She claimed his lips with hers, playfully biting his lower lip as he smiled into the kiss.

Katherine's tongue danced with his but she pulled away for a second to whisper,"...and it's all because of you, Damon."

Her nails scraped up his chest and in response he cried out in pain/pleasure, he hadn't felt anything like this since he first met her. He hadn't been challenged by anyone since her, no-one had tried to take control of Damon, he had always been the one to teach them, but with Katherine, she knew each button to press. She was the only woman who could make him scream her name and make him see stars behind his eyes. Printing kisses along his jawline and along to his neck, Katherine held his hands in hers, holding them above his head, interlacing their fingers. With each touch, each kiss, Katherine could feel the power build up inside her, being around Damon was making her better. He was her strength, as long as she had him, she'd never have to be scared again.

"My sweet, innocent, Damon..." She drawled against his ear, teeth tugging on his lobe when his arms swung around her body, finger tips running up and down the bare skin between her shirt and her bottoms. He pulled back and eagerly returned the fierce kiss she planted on her mouth, her words surrounding him, silencing his fears of her leaving again,"_Always_, Katherine."

But just as they were about to fall into their bubble again, Stefan's voice, a loud shout, echoed up into their bedroom, making them freeze.

"DAMON!"

Damon groaned loudly, his head falling back against the pillow as Katherine flinched, not used to such loudness and she hid her face in Damon's neck. He hushed her, stroking her arm in comfort as he realised why she had that reaction. She'd spent 145 in darkness and silence, not knowing if she was going to be freed or not. Kissing her cheek, he whispered to her in Italian, something he knew that she loved, he'd always speak to her in that language before she fell asleep when he was human. Ignoring Stefan's yells, he cupped her face in his hands and brought her down close, making her focus on him to drown out his younger brother, he could see that it was working. He'd never seen her so vulnerable, and he vowed to get her through this.

"_Ti amo, Katerina, tu sei il mio unico e solo." _(I love you, Katerina, you're my one and only.)

Katherine hummed against his mouth, and he knew that it had worked, but the moment was destroyed when he heard loud thumping on his bedroom door, making Katherine's walls come up again.

"Be down stairs in ten minutes, Damon, I mean it!"

Sighing about being distracted from her, Damon watched as she fell onto the bed beside him. He stepped out the bed and began to take off his bottoms, while Katherine enjoyed the view, and dragged on his jeans. Shrugging on a dark t-shirt, he sat on the edge of the bed and put on his shoes. Standing back up, he turned toward her, mouth watering at the sight of her dark hair sprawled out on his white pillow, and he could imagine the body under those pyjamas. Almost slapping himself for having to wait until they were alone to have her again, Damon began to speak.

"There's clothes for you in the bottom drawer over there, which i'm sure you'll be happy with,"He pointed to the large drawers in the corner,"I'm gonna run a bath for you, then we're going down to see what my brother wants, is that good for you?"

He didn't want to push her, she was just getting used to being with him again after being alone for decades. The last thing he wanted to do was see his brother, all Damon wanted was to stay in bed with his girl, but the quicker he got this over with, the quicker they could be alone. Katherine pouted but nodded, kicking the covers off of her body before getting out of the bed. She moaned a little, still a little weak, but strong enough to walk over to Damon without help. He beamed, proud of her for managing to do that. She smiled at him her hands resting on his now clothed chest, she pressed against him, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I may need help in some places, i'm still very, very weak aren't you going to be a gentleman and help _your_ lady, Mr Salvatore?"

Then she smirked, the Katherine Pierce smirk he always melted at, which told him that she was getting back to her old self. Damon's resistance fell around him in shatters when she used that smirk. His eyes fluttered and he pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her smaller body against his own. Then, like the **gentleman** he was, the elder Salvatore offered her his arm. Katherine accepted it and linked her arm around his, and he led her to the bathroom, making sure to lock his bedroom door on the way.

Stefan could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it, please review!<strong>


	4. Modern Katherine

**A/N _Thank you for all the reviews, I love __receiving __all, please keep them coming!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

"Are you at least almost ready to go downstairs, Kat?"

Damon bent down and picked up his leather jacket that was thrown on the floor earlier on, watching as Katherine, who had spent the last ten minutes fussing over her new modern clothes, finally decided on a cropped red cami along with black skinny jeans and a very expensive leather jacket that Damon had specially picked out for her. He knew which style that Katherine liked, and as soon as she shrugged on the jacket, his mouth watered again, she looked just as badass as he did. This was the moment that he wanted to smack himself for getting out of the tub, and the older vampire giggled to herself when she noticed the dreamy look on Damon's face. She ran her fingers through her washed hair, taking a step back to study herself in the mirror, spinning around to look at each angle. She did have to admit, the heels that Damon had bought for her were stunning.

"I think we match, don't you?"

Damon came up behind her in the mirror and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her against him as he smiled at their reflection. Her smaller hands settled on his as he nuzzled her neck, purring into her ear. Dark eyes closing, she reached up and cupped his cheek, keeping his head in the crook of her neck. His hand slipped under her shirt, fingers dancing along her smooth skin as his lips worked their way to her mouth. Her head tipped back, falling onto his shoulder, and their eyes met, his now black with lust. He wanted her, no, he _yearned_ for her. Her touch set him on fire, her lips made him want to fall to her knees and beg for more.

"Damon,"She breathed,"your brother is waiting."

She turned around in his embrace, arms winding themselves around his neck. He pouted, his lower lip jutting out, his gaze slipping to her plump lips. Rocking his hips against hers, he gave a childish whine,"I'm sure he could wait a few more hours, _Katerina_."

Damon then found himself shoved up against the nearest wall, Katherine holding him there by his throat and he looked down at her in shock. Her fangs came into view and she growled at him, pulling him down for a harsh but still loving kiss. He immediately returned it, tongue running along her fangs, and soon blood filled his mouth but it didn't stop them. It only urged them on, they both hummed into the each other's mouths. Fuck, he adored her. Her lips closed around his tongue, sucking it hungrily into her mouth. Knees buckling in pleasure, he collapsed against the wall for support when Katherine licked the wound as it healed with her own. Raising her head, she gazed up at him sweetly, her tongue poking out and licked up the blood that was left on her bottom lip. She started to unbutton his dress shirt with one hand while the other worked on his belt.

"You still taste _delicious_."

As he was about to rip off her shirt, Stefan's voice shattered the moment,"**Damon!**"

_Cock-blocked by my own brother_

Trying to compose himself, Damon fixed his shirt as Katherine smoothed out her hair, looking into the mirror to check for any smudged lipstick as she waited for him. She felt a hand grab hers, interlocking their fingers as Damon spun her around to face him, a worried look on his face. His other hand tilted her face up to capture her eyes before he spoke,"Are you sure that you're ready for this? I don't want you working yourself to hard, Kat. We don't have to stay if you don't want to, it's just to shut them up. Now, remember what I told you about Elena?"

Chuckling at the new nickname, Katherine nodded in response. As they were getting ready earlier on, he had filled her in on her doppelgänger, emphasising how much they looked alike. It had shocked Katherine at first, she wasn't sure how to feel about it, but she was more concerned as to why Stefan would date Elena, Katherine couldn't understand it. She had told Damon how wrong it seemed to her, and the brunette agreed with her, he found it creepy.

"I'm ready."

He stared at her for a few seconds before accepting her answer then began to lead her out of the door, shutting it firmly behind him. He stopped her in the hallway, and quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead, then he used his vampire speed to take them to the living room, startling Stefan and Elena who were sitting patiently on the couch. Their eyes instantly landed Katherine, who was holding onto Damon's hand tightly, her own eyes widening slightly when they landed on Elena. The elder Salvatore ran his thumb over the top of Katherine's hand, telling her silently that he wasn't going to leave her side.

Against Stefan's wishes, Elena stood up and stalked over to her, seeing her properly for the first time. She was now inches from Katherine, who was beginning to feel suffocated. She mentally screamed at herself, it was as if her confidence had been drained, she felt so small. She wanted her old self back, the Katherine who was strong enough to rip the girls head off for daring to look at her this way. Then Elena's hand reached out to touch Katherine, which was the last straw for her, and she dug her nails into Damon's hand, who in return snapped straight into action.

Damon side-stepped in front of his lover, blocking her from Elena's prying eyes. He was now towering over her like a dark cloud, his eyes flashing angrily. He glared down at her, snarling warningly which made her back away slowly,"She is _not _a zoo animal, Elena, stop observing her like one!"

"S-Sorry but...how do we look _exactly_ alike?"

Katherine shook her head behind Damon, but Elena didn't see, she had no idea why this girl looked like her and truthfully, she didn't want to know, all she wanted was for the girl to leave her alone. Stefan flashed over to Elena, who was still trying to catch a glimpse of Katherine, and he moved her away from them, ordering her to take a seat. Damon's face calmed and he switched back to his place beside Katherine, throwing an arm around her shoulder protectively. She snuggled into his side, her way of showing him how grateful she was before following Damon to the couch across from Stefan and Elena, who watched after their every move. Sitting down, she shuffled as close to Damon as she could, her fears starting to drift away as he played with her hair, pressing a reassuring kiss to her temple.

"I know you two are supposed to look alike,"he started to whisper in her ear,"but you're much, _much_ prettier if you ask me."

Katherine laughed into his chest, her hesitant mood turning into a happy one, and a smile blossomed on her face. Elena frowned, she had heard his comment, and it did hurt a little, considering she was the one who helped him get her out of the tomb. Stefan just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, he was confused at the way Katherine was being with Damon. He understood that she wasn't back to her normal self, she was still weak.. She was acting as if Damon was her whole world, but now seeing them, Stefan wasn't sure if it even was an act anymore. He was almost convinced that the older vampire was in love with his brother.

Damon saw the looks that the other couple were giving Katherine, and it was beginning to piss him off,"I won't say it again, both of you, stop staring at her, it's freaking her out."

Stefan broke the daze he was in and he held up his hands in apology. Damon raised an eyebrow, not liking the way his brother was looking at Katherine, and he stood up, holding his hand out to her, which she gladly took without a second thought. He roughly pulled her against him, his hands squeezing her hips suggestively. Confidence back, Katherine forgot about the other two, her attention focused on Damon, wondering what was going on inside his head. He looked down at her as if she were the only thing in the world, and it scared them, because they knew that Damon would do anything to make his lover happy. Stefan waited in suspense, he knew that look on his older brother's face, and the younger Salvatore was terrified of what Damon was going to say next, of what he was planning to do.

Damon bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand,"Fancy eating out tonight, Miss Katherine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Natural Born Killers

**A/N Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated the past few days, I went to visit a family member, and they had no internet. Well, I hope that this makes up for it. I really hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"D-Damon, no, I will not allow it."<p>

Stefan shot up from the couch, an uneasy tension filling the room as he raised his voice, trying to take control of the situation. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his brother kill people just for the fun of it, not any-more. He knew that Katherine was ten times worse than his brother and the thought of them roaming the town was Stefan's worst nightmare, especially if Katherine was involved. Everything that Damon knew about being a vampire was what he learned from Katherine, and if Stefan thought that Damon was bad, he could only think of what the older vampire was capable of. He swallowed when Damon's head lifted from Katherine's, and he saw the brunette's jaw clench. She placed her hands on Damon's chest to calm him down, shaking her head as if to tell him that it wasn't worth the fight.

"You won't allow it?"Damon laughed, turning around to face him,"What could you possibly do to stop us?"

Stefan didn't reply, knowing that what his brother said was true. He couldn't possibly win against his brother in a fight, let alone him and a 500-year-old vampire. Katherine may be weaker than a normal vampire at the moment, but she could take Stefan in a fight, especially with him on his animal diet. Stefan needed to find a way to stop Katherine because if Damon took her out into the town and she got enough human blood, her normal strength could be back by the next day. He just couldn't take that risk, he had to protect Elena and the town some way, but at the moment, it was impossible. Elena, who was sitting quietly on the couch, fidgeted with her fingers all while praying that Damon wouldn't go near her family, she hoped that he had taken something from their road-trip together. Katherine, acting by the frustrated look on Damon's face, tugged on his hand and started to pull him toward the front door, she was hungry and wasn't certain if she could hold it off any longer.

"Damon, i'm asking you as your brother. _Please_, don't do this. There has to be some part of you that knows how wrong this is...these are people, Damon. People who haven't done anything to you!"

He chuckled,"There are six billion of them out there, Steffi. A few dead aren't a big deal, so stop with the lecture already! Now, more importantly, Katherine's hungry, and it's not polite to make a woman wait, _especially_ this one."

Stefan hung his head in defeat, watching as they disappeared out of the door using their vampire speed, slamming it shut behind them. Standing still for a few moments, the younger brother listened closely, hearing Katherine and Damon's laughs as they ran like two children in a playground to the town. He slumped onto the couch, his head falling into his hands as he tried to think about what to do. Elena rushed over to him, pressing a comforting hand onto his shoulder, rubbing it back and forth as she tried to calm him down. Stefan cleared his throat as he imagined the hell that the two were about to cause, and the guilt started to eat away at him.

"Stefan I-"

Pushing Elena's hands off of him, Stefan jumped up and began to pace the room. As he came up with nothing to stop them, he kicked over the nearest table. Elena cried out at the sudden action, a terrified look on her face as Stefan punched the wall over and over, cursing Katherine's name. He looked up at the ceiling, hands shaking, a lost look on his face as he turned to Elena. After seeing the broken expression he was wearing, Elena slowly padded over to him, opening her arms. He fell into them, clutching her smaller body into his larger one, sniffling as he opened his mouth to speak. Elena stroked his back in a soothing manner, telling him that it wasn't his fault.

"I can't do this anymore, he's a lost cause."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later <strong>

"...and this is the Grill, the local bar, where we will be eating tonight."

Damon held the door open for Katherine, who took her time in entering the bar, her eyes roaming around it softly, taking in the dozens of people who were scattered around the bar, the booths and pool tables. Before he took her to the Grill, Damon had showed her around the town to get her used to the place and the people so that she didn't feel suffocated. She had spent a few hours listening and observing how people were talking and acting so that she could have something to work on, and also because she didn't want anyone getting suspicious of her. It had shocked her, Mystic Falls looked completely different than it did all those years ago, Katherine wasn't sure how to feel about it. But she knew that she couldn't do anything about it, and having Damon with her took away most of anxiety.

Damon sneakily locked the latch to the entrance of the bar, making sure that there was no way out. Nothing was standing in the way of Katherine getting back to normal, he'd make sure of it,"C'mon, Kat, lets get a drink in you."

Snaking an arm around her body, Damon guided her over to the bar, snapping his fingers at the young bartender, who started to pour two glasses of Bourbon. Sitting on the stool next to her, Damon placed one glass in front of Katherine, who eyed it hesitantly. Damon smiled at this, he'd never seen Katherine second guess anything before, and he couldn't deny it, she was adorable. Seeing him down it, Katherine did the same, eyes widening when the alcohol burned her throat. She scrunched up her nose and let out a disapproving sound, her tongue sticking out as if it were the cure to get the taste out of her mouth. Damon chuckled, his hand caressing her thigh. The bartender asked them if they wanted a refill, and he nodded, but Katherine objected sharply, handing him the now empty glass. She looked over her shoulder at the people, a doubtful look on her face.

"I-I'm not sure if I can do this, Damon."

Finishing his drink, Damon brushed her hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Checking that the bartender was out of earshot, he spoke to her lovingly,"This is your first time in _145 years_, it's not surprising that you're nervous. But, I promise you, the second you try it, it'll all come back to you. Now,"He spun her around, her back hitting his strong chest. His chin rested on her shoulder, and he whispered into her ear,"pick one. They are all yours for the taking, remember? There is no way for them to run off, i've made sure of it. No pressure."

Katherine leaned against him and exhaled deeply, trying back to get into her usual mindset where the human race was just food to her. She was a predator, the top of the food chain was what Damon told her earlier on, which she still didn't understand, people spoke differently than they used to. She tried to separate them, into certain categories which was hard to do. Then, as if it were a miracle, her gaze landed on a young teen. He was obviously the popular one in his group, surrounded by a dozen girls. Then it all came back to her, everything that she had taught Damon. Katherine grinned to herself, she was an inch closer to becoming herself again.

"The smart ones were always suspicious of anyone who is nice to them." She said lazily, and Damon beamed with joy, his arms tightening around her.

"That's my girl. Always go for the self observed one, easily flattered they won't suspect a thing, that's what you told me. See, it's all coming back to you. All you have to do is separate him from the pack and make you move, and remember, they are all yours,"He breathed into her ear, human teeth biting into her bare shoulder,"just like i am."

Katherine turned around and faced him, bringing him down for a soft kiss. After a few seconds she ripped her lips away, picking up his drink from beside him and hopped off the stool, shaking off Damon's protests when she pulled off his vice grip. Sauntering over to the young man, she did her best to restore the confidence she used to have, putting on her best innocent expression. She could feel Damon's eyes following her on all the way, protective and full of love. Walking up to the group, she saw that they were standing near the bathroom, and she tried to come up something, anything to separate him from the girls.

_Think, Katherine, think!_

Swallowing, she set her gaze to the floor and made her way toward the bathroom door, accidentally knocking into the boy by mistake. The drink spilled over his white shirt, and he let out a gasp but as Katherine pretended to fall, he swooped down and helped her up. She giggled shyly and put on her best apologetic face, telling herself off as she stood back on her feet. He took the now empty glass from her hand and shoved it into the hand of the girl he was talking to when he saw how pretty Katherine was, and all the anger from his face was soon gone. Katherine fussed over his shirt, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I can be so clumsy sometimes!"

He shook his head,"It's fine, really, it's my fault for standing in your way. My name is Ben by the way."

He held out a hand, and she shook it, giving him a wide grin as he offered to buy her another. She declined and flattened her hand on his chest. He blushed at her touch, giving her a toothy smile when she grabbed the nearest napkin and began to wipe it over his shirt, all while introducing herself.

"My name is Katherine. Your shirt, i'm so sorry. Let me clean it for you, it's the least I could do."

At the suggestion of being alone with her, he nodded eagerly, not noticing the glare that a certain vampire was giving him from across the room. Katherine smirked mentally, knowing that she had Ben, hook, line and sinker.

_One thing that hasn't changed is that a men would still do anything for a nice looking woman. _Katherine thought to herself.

She tilted her head and looked up at him through hooded lids, then started to lead him through to the bathroom, a smug smile on his face as he followed her, thinking that he was going to get lucky. Damon glanced over, half of him proud that Katherine was doing well, while the other half was screaming with jealousy when he saw the young man check out her ass. A growl rumbled from his chest, but he kept himself sitting on the stool, his nails digging into the wood of the bar.

"Hey, you want some company? My name is Heidi. Yours?"

Damon's view of the bathroom door was blocked when a perky blonde stepped in front of him, a smile on her face. Not answering her, his dark gaze landed her and he gave the young girl a sour smile, his hand raising, brushing it down her hair. But it wasn't as smooth as Katherine's or as long, she wasn't as tall as Katherine either. If he wanted to kiss her, which he didn't, he would have to lean down further. She was just the complete opposite, and her voice stung his ears. He swept her hair away from her neck, hearing her heartbeat quicken, before leaning down, fisting the strands in his hand, hauling her head to the side.

"Let's hope that you taste better, it would make up for how annoying you are."

She screamed loudly, making his fangs come forward, and he bit harshly into her neck. His eyes shut contently as the blood poured down his throat, the screams filled his ears like sweet music. He could feel the life leave her body as she started to fall against him. He drained her then threw her to the floor, licking the blood away from his lips as he saw the customers run towards the doors. He chuckled, excitement running through his veins as the smell of tears hit his senses. Fear filled the peaceful atmosphere in the room, and people started to claw at the door, but it was no use.

"I wouldn't bother,"Damon yelled,"there's no way out!"

Listening in, Katherine stifled her laughter as Damon mocked their future victims, her attention on Ben fading for a moment. His head snapped toward the door as several screams echoed throughout the building. Seeing fear flash across his face, she bit her lip as Ben began to pant.

"W-What's going on out there?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, something she had seen Damon do a lot when Stefan talked and she pressed up against the young boy, leaning in as if to kiss him but instead she snarled,"A massacre."

A confused look took over his expression and Katherine took advantage of the distraction, using every ounce of her strength to throw him against the wall, crashing a mirror, and he tumbled to the ground clutching his neck, it had gotten cut from the glass. Blood filled the air, and Katherine let her fangs loose, before she sped on top of Ben, attacking his neck with forceful brutality. He let out a loud cry, causing Katherine to hold a hand over his mouth, silencing him. She moaned, feeling her strength building up, almost as strong as she used to be. He tried to push her off but she held his arms above his head, biting harder. He struggled harder, his nails leaving a scratch on her arm. Not expecting it, she raised her head, this time pissed off.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never to lay a hand on a lady?"

He shivered with fear,"I-I'm sorry...please, don't. I'm begging yo-NO!"

The sound of his cries only encouraged her and ignoring his pleas, she lifted him up, shoving him into the nearest wall. He fell to the floor, the sound of ribs cracking echoing in her ears. He stared up at her, tears filling his eyes when she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off up the floor again. Her hands closed around his throat, and soon, his neck snapped. He slumped to the floor by her feet. The blood that had escaped her mouth was now running down her chin, and onto her neck. The door behind her opened, and she turned to see Damon, who was looking at her as if she was the present he had always wanted for Christmas. Suddenly, she was picked up and spun around, Damon laughing happily before he placed her back onto her feet.

"You did it! How do you feel?"

He caressed her face, and by his opinion, she was back to normal. She had that glint in her eye, the one he remembered, and the one he loved. His fingers wiped off the blood from her cheek, and she caught his wrist, pulling his hand to her mouth and she started to lap at the blood. Damon let out a shaky breath and he bent his head, his own wet tongue sweeping up the blood that had dripped onto the tops of her breasts. She pushed him off, causing him to fall onto the counter behind them, almost tripping over Ben's body, and he looked at her in surprise. Katherine brought his head down, their lips smashing together passionately as the people in the bar continued to scream for help. They laughed against the others mouth, Katherine swiping some blood on Damon's cheek before licking it off.

"Thanks to you, I feel amazing." Her lips trailed down his jawline and over to his ear,"Now, are we going to finish off our meal before we go home so that I can show you my appreciation?"

Damon nodded, a devilish smirk on his lips, stepping over the dead body as he stalked over to the door, again, holding it open for her.

"After you, Miss Katherine."

She arched an eyebrow at him, doing her best courtesy,"Why thank you, Mr Salvatore. You're a true gentleman."

Following her out the door and into the room that held more than twenty people, Damon hooked his arms around her, both enjoying the smell of fear. As they neared their 'hostages', they could see them trying to cower away while some of them, mostly husbands, tried to seem intimidating, but Damon could see the fear in their eyes as he walked toward them. Sharing a look with Katherine, the vampires let their true faces come forward, parting their lips to show their fangs. The husbands that were previously trying to protect their wives, now backed off, shaking with horror as soon as they saw the red veins appear under their eyes. But one of them stepped forward, a disgusted look on his face and he pointed at them.

"What the fuck are you?"

Katherine did the same, coming face to face with him, her tongue running along her fangs,"Your worst nightmare."

Then, without warning, she pounced on him and bit into him while everyone watched on, terrified to make a move. Damon flashed over to them, sinking his fangs into the other side of the man's neck, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the warm blood made contact with his tongue. His hand reached out for Katherine, who was making the most arousing noises he had ever heard, and his fingers combed through her hair lovingly, trying to keep himself composed. Both pulled away at the same time, letting the man drop to the floor, and who they assumed was his wife, came running over, kneeling beside her husband.

"No, Bill! Please, d-do something, anything, he's still breathing!"

Katherine, blood dripping from her chin, moved over to Damon, gazing at him as if he were her pray. He stood still, waiting for her to make the first move, captivated by her. She glared at the people who were looking at them, and they jumped away in fear but when she turned her head to stare at Damon, her eyes brightened up and her human face slipped forward. Then she ran into his arms, letting out a giggle when he lifted her in the air, her lips claiming his in a possessive, needy kiss. One of his hands crawled up her back, sending tingles throughout her body, and into her hair, tangling it around his long fingers, before pulling at it. She hissed in pleasure at the feel of it, eyes flashing darkly as his face leaned closer to her own.

Damon's blue eyes met hers,"I love you, Katherine."

"I know. I love you too, Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!<strong>


	6. Betrayal

****A/N ******__**I'm so sorry that this is so late, i've been focused on other fics, but i'm back! Thank you so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I'm also sorry if my Bulgarian is wrong, I used translator and I hope that it's right!**__**

* * *

><p>"...there were at least thirteen victims, each one suffered two puncture marks to the neck...the Sheriff has yet to come up with any leads to this investigation. In other ne-"<p>

Damon let out a bored sigh as he turned off the TV, tossing the remote beside him on the bed as Katherine came out the bathroom, wrapping a towel securely around her body. Damon's eyebrow raised as his eyes trailed down her wet body, ignoring the path of dripping water that she was leaving behind her. She ran her fingers through her damp hair as she stood at the foot of the bed, shaking her head at his lustful gaze.

"You,"She pointed at the bloody clothes that he was still wearing,"need to bathe."

He shuffled to the bottom of the bed and looked up at her, smirking as her dark eyes settled on the blood that was on his face,"I offered to come in with you but you refused."

Katherine slapped at his hands that were trying to pull away the towel, laughing as he pouted. Her finger swiped at the blood on his cheek, licking it away hungrily. They had gotten back only a few hours ago, having spent all night in the Grill. After killing their victims, Damon had decided to raid the alcohol and after a few bottles, Katherine had gotten used to the taste of it. She felt much better after feeding again, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her body, she was no longer as tired or weak, and it was all thanks to Damon. Her fingers gripped his chin and his head raised when she grinned at him.

"I refused because if I went in with you...i wouldn't have been allowed to come out again."

Damon growled,"Damn right."

With that, he grabbed Katherine and pulled her onto the bed, pouncing on top of her. She gasped at the sudden move before his lips claimed her own, her eyes shutting when the taste of blood entered her mouth. She giggled against him when his fingers hauled at the towel, and then his skin touched hers, setting her body on fire. His finger tips tickled at her now dry skin, causing her to shiver against him. His free hand travelled up her leg, and hooked underneath her knee, wrapping the leg around his hip while she did the same to the other one, ankles locking behind him. He inhaled sharply when she moved against him, whispering his name, the want in her voice almost made him whimper.

_"___Katerina...Obicham te."___****(I love you)****_

Her lips curled into a smile when he ripped his lips away and mumbled against her cheek, causing her legs to tighten around him. Damon groaned, teeth sinking into her lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth. Her hand came up and she tugged at his hair, bringing his mouth back to her own. Damon obeyed her and smashed their lips together again, tearing the towel off of her body before throwing it onto the floor, where it lay forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>**

"I think that was the greatest shower i've ever had...but I think I should get one with a more comfortable wall, that did hell on my back."

Katherine rolled her eyes and chuckled, tossing the towel she was using on her hair at his back, and he winked at her as he put on a clean dress shirt while she shoved on a pair of black jeans. Jumping up, she walked over to the drawers and pulled out a red t-shirt, eyeing it before shrugging it on. Damon bent down and picked up their towels, throwing them into the laundry basket before he followed Katherine out of the bathroom, who was brushing out her hair with her fingers. As she checked herself over in the mirror, Damon started to step into his boots.

Looking up he asked her,"Fancy a drink?"

"I think the Grill is closed today, Damon."

Katherine giggled to herself, watching him from the mirror as he stood up and made his way toward her. He flashed her a grin and shook his head, burying his face into her neck as their eyes met in the mirror. His palm flattened on her stomach as she rubbed her cheek against his own. He looked at her through hooded lids, pressing a kiss underneath her ear.

"No, downstairs, if you don't mind the brooding presence of my baby brother or his mouthy girlfriend."

She nodded and accepted his hand as he led her outside the bedroom, shutting it behind them as they moved down the stairs and into the front room, where Stefan, along with Elena, was waiting for them with a stern and upset look on his face. His head lifted up when they entered the room, Katherine leaving Damon's side to the small bar, grabbing two glasses of the shelf along with the half empty bottle of Bourbon. The elder Salvatore stepped into Stefan's line of view to make sure that he had no way of harming Katherine.

"Can we help you, little brother?"

Stefan sped over to his brother, anger replacing the earlier emotions,"How are you so calm after what you have done? Did you see the news? ****THIRTEEN****dead, Damon! You can't do that!"

Katherine handed Damon his glass and he smiled at her thankfully, his arm wrapping around her possessively. She curled into his side and began to sip at her drink, listening as Stefan rambled on, ignoring Elena, who was still sitting on the couch in silence. The doppelgänger's eyes met for a second before the younger one looked away in fear when Damon, who sensed this, glared at Elena warningly.

"I already have, little brother. I've told you before,"he began and took a step so that he was face to face with Stefan,"there is nothing you can do to stop me."

The younger Salvatore nodded and before Damon could react, he took out a stake from his waistband and raised it, about to plunge it into the brunette's heart, but seconds before he could, Katherine pushed Damon out of the way and grabbed onto his hand, about to knock the stake out of it. Stefan's eyes widened and he growled, stabbing Katherine in the stomach harshly, before letting her drop to the ground in front of him. She raised her hands to stop him before he pulled it out and stabbed her for the second time, a sick smile on his face.

Damon rushed to her side, kicking his brother away from her as he looked down at her, letting out a choked sob,"****NO!**** Kat?"

His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt a lump in his throat, he suddenly felt sick and dizzy when she whimpered in pain. He couldn't speak, his hands shook wildly and he prayed that Stefan hadn't gotten her heart. Tears filled his blue eyes as he looked over her, eyeing the wood that was sticking out of her stomach. He sighed in relief when he realised that Stefan had missed her heart, his own aching when he saw the stake. Katherine looked up at him, a painful look in her eyes as he pulled out the wood, throwing it into the fire next to them. He helped her up, whispering apologies into her ear as she chewed on her lip, nodding when he asked her if she was all right. Katherine watched as the wound vanished from her stomach, leaving a large rip in her shirt as Damon turned around to his brother, tears still in his eyes but he was wearing the most outraged expression Stefan had ever seen and it made him back away a little.

"Dam-"

Damon's hand shot out and soon he had Stefan in the air, his fingers locked around his brother's throat in a death grip as he lifted him higher, his fangs flashing. Elena tried to pull Damon off of her boyfriend but he shoved her aside and she fell into the wall behind her. Stefan kicked his feet, holding onto Damon's hand as he tried to get some advantage but he failed miserably. Katherine watched, hugging herself as the pain faded away slowly, her other hand resting on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. But it was impossible, Damon was too far gone, he could smell Katherine's blood, and he snarled at his brother, who was attempting to pull his hands away from his throat.

"I warned you...you _never_ touch her! It's a big mistake trying to kill me, but her? That's your death wish..."

Damon let him drop and punched him hard enough to break through his rib-cage, so that he had his brother's heart in his hand. But just as he was about to rip it out, he fell to the floor next to him, revealing Elena behind him, a stake in her hand. Katherine growled and she sped toward Elena, biting roughly into her neck and drank until she felt her heartbeat begin to weaken before she pulled away.

"Don't touch what belongs to me, Elena...__NEVER__."

She picked Elena up, and will all her strength, she threw her into the bar, bottles of alcohol falling on top of her body. Then, her attention turned onto Damon, a worried look in her brown eyes as she got onto her knees beside him"Are you OK?"

Helping him onto his feet, Katherine fussed over him, her hands cupping his face before she pulled his head down to her own, planting a tender kiss on his lips before she let him stand on his own two feet. Damon's eyes landed on his brother's unconscious body before they moved over to Elena's one and after a few moments of thinking, he turned toward Katherine, a look on his face that she couldn't describe.

"Leave with me."

A confused expression filled her face,"What?"

Damon sent her a smile before his hands settled on her hips, fingers massaging the skin through the rip in her shirt. He pecked her on the forehead before the smile dropped and she saw the shyness in his eyes. He spun her around in a small circle, causing her to giggle and shove him away playfully.

"Run away with me. There's nothing for us here, the only reason I came here was for you,"He met her eyes and hauled her against his body, hand running through her long hair as he spoke,"I want to show you the _world_...let's just leave. We don't need anything. Just me, you and my baby."

Katherine's smile dropped and she looked up at him,"Your baby?"

"My Camaro."

He dug into his pocket and shook his keys at her before staring at her, silently telling her that he was serious. Katherine's mouth opened and shut closed, no sound coming out of her at all, no reaction. Damon looked at the floor, and he swallowed, fearing that the worst had happened, that she was about to reject him. Suddenly, a rush of air hit him and he raised his dark head, and in front of him was a grinning Katherine, two large red suitcases in her hands. She winked at him before she turned around and began to walk to the front door. Damon stood there shocked, wondering how she had managed to pack all that stuff in a matter of seconds.

"Wha-"

Katherine gestured for him to open the door,"I didn't know what to pack, so I just took a handful of stuff. You know, you bought me to much clothes, so I left some. You really didn't think I would leave without any, would you? We're going to be on the road for God knows how long, Salvatore. Thank goodness for vampire speed because if I didn't have any I would still be up th-"

Katherine was cut off when Damon's lips claimed her own in a passionate kiss, and she could feel the smile that he was trying to fight. She dropped the suitcases and pulled him close to her body, almost blushing at the feel of his strong arms around her. Seconds passed, and he broke the kiss, forehead falling against her own.

"Anyone ever told you that you're adorable, Kat?"

She smacked his arm,"Don't tell anyone."

He opened the door for her and picked up her suitcases as she stepped out of the Boarding House, sauntering toward his car, getting in the front seat as he dumped her cases in the back. Stifling the laughter as Damon cursed at how much stuff she had managed to pack in such a short time, Katherine played with the necklace around her neck imagining where he was going to take her first. The driver door opened and Damon got in, glancing at her as he started the car and backed out of the drive way. Happiness was bubbling inside of him as Damon started to think of the future they could have away from his brother and Elena, something that he had yearned for.

"So, Kat...where do you fancy going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I wasn't sure about the ending...and i'm starting to write the road trip chapter already! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please review.<strong>


	7. Heart's On Fire

****A/N ******_**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Sorry that it's so late.**_**

* * *

><p>"What is that noise?!"<p>

Damon, who was banging his hands against the steering wheel along with the song on the radio, snapped his head toward Katherine. She was glaring at the radio with a deadly look in her eyes before they landed on Damon, a confused look on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she was angry at before he realised what she was talking about. He chuckled, which only made her more upset, sitting up against the seat that she had been sleeping on for the last few hours. She crossed her arms across her chest, pouting as Damon continued to laugh at her, and he copied her, pulling the older vampire against him, kissing the top of her head.

"It's music, Katherine. Aerosmith to be exact."

"What's an Aerosmith?"

Damon grinned at her,"It's a band. Music has gotten a lot better in the last 145 years. You'll learn to enjoy it, wait until you hear Guns N' Roses, Led Zepplin, Pink Floyd, all the greats."

She arched an eyebrow at him as he continued to hum to the music, a content look on his face and she rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. Damon started to sing, making her eyes widen as he tried to reach the high notes that the singer was, causing her to giggle loudly. People in the car next to them turned and looked at the vampires with a weird look on the faces. Damon flipped them off in return, flashing some fang, watching as their faces turned pale before they sped off. Katherine smacked his chest playfully, crawling into his lap, observing him driving for a while, wondering how it all worked.

"You're gonna have to teach me how to drive, Damon."

He gazed up at her,"I can't think of anything more dangerous than you behind the wheel, Kat. No-one deserves that."

"It can't be that hard!"

Her lower lip jutted out childishly and she turned away from him, brushing his hands off of the steering wheel, and put her feet on top of his own. Damon protested, but she shrugged him off, turning left sharply, smiling to herself when they ended up on another road. Damon winced when they almost crashed into another car, they cursed at them out of the window. She turned another corner, seeing a bar at the end of the road and decided that she wanted more of the alcohol that Damon had given her a few days earlier at the Grill. So gazed down at the peddles that their feet where on, guessing that one of them stopped the car. She chewed on her lip, not sure which one did the job, and quickly decided. She stomped down as hard as she could on Damon's foot, causing him to cry out painfully.

"_Fuck! _Heels, Kat!"

The car came to a halt, making them both fall forward before smashing back onto the seat. Smirking proudly, she turned around,"That went well for a first try, right?"

"You almost killed my car and broke my foot! I love this car, y'know, i've had it for years."

"Oh...poor Damon. Come and let Katherine make it up to you."

She cupped his face in her hands, planted a loving kiss on his lips and he instantly parted his lips, inviting her tongue to come and play. Damon locked his arms around her waist and tugged her closer, the incident soon forgotten. She broke the kiss and peppered kisses along his jawline and across his cheek, whispering apologies while he began to work on the button of her trousers. Katherine quickly slapped his hands away, stifling laughter when groaned needfully. She leaned against him, fingers playing with his black hair, other hand resting on his chest. They stayed there for a few minutes, both too comfy to move, revelling in being far from Mystic Falls.

Katherine then pointed at the bar they stopped at,"Fancy a drink?"

Damon, needing to get over the shock of almost losing his car, accepted the offer and waited for her to jump out of the car before following her, taking the keys out of the ignition as he went.

"Hey,"He started, his eyes lightening up when he saw the name on top of the door,"I know this place!"

She yawned and moaned lazily at having the chance to stretch her legs as they made their way into the small local bar, eyes roaming over the drunken people inside. He led her over to the front, both sitting down on the stools, the younger vampire ordering two glasses of Bourbon, smiling at the bartender. Katherine eyed the blonde, who was shorter than Damon, and she immediately sensed that he was a vampire, who seemed to be an old friend of her Damon's.

"Hey, Damon. Long time, no see. Seven years to be precise."

The brunette sent him a toothy grin,"Hey, Jon. You seem to be doing all right for yourself."

He quickly poured the vampires their drinks and passed them over. Katherine downed hers in one go, something that Damon had taught her and motioned for him to refill it. As he did, his eyes ran over her, as if he was putting together a puzzle in his head. Katherine noticed this and glared at him, silently ordering him to stop before something bad happened. He held up his hands in surrender, telling her that he meant no trouble.

"You must be Katherine?" She looked at him with a confused expression as he turned to Damon,"This is _the _Katherine you told me about?"

Damon, looking at her as if she were his everything, nodded and beamed. Katherine shrugged and grabbed the bottle out of his hand, understanding what Damon had been telling her about alcohol, it did taste great after you'd gotten used to it. She gulped half of it down, feeling her body become loose from the stress Stefan and Elena had put them through the day before. Hopping off the stool, she quietly observed a woman who was putting money into what seemed like something musical. Then suddenly the bar filled with music, and Katherine found herself rocking to it.

__This new world never fails to surprise me.__

She started to dance as she drank some more of the Bourbon, eyes closing as the liquor took over, and she decided that Damon was right, the music had gotten a lot better over the years. Her free hand brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and she spun around, laughter escaping her, ignoring the men who she could feel staring at her. They had no affect on her, she didn't want them gawking at her, the only man she wanted looking at her like that was sitting at the bar. So she shut her eyes closed again, moving to the beat of the song, feeling free for the first time in a long while.

_"___Your heart's on fire but you're cold to the touch__

__I know you want it but you love yourself too much__

__Your heart's on fire but your head is a rut__

__You best believe it, I ain't ever giving up, yeah.__**_"_**

Jon and Damon kept their eyes on her, unable to look away as she continued to spin around, a carefree smile on her face. The vampire's mouth watered, his head tilting, a part of him still not believing that she belonged to _him,_ that he was the most luckiest man in the universe to touch such a beautiful creature. The older vampire swung her hips almost seductively, handing some random guy her now empty bottle eyes still closed, as if she was in her own world. She raised her arms above her head, her lower body moving in a way that drew everyone's eyes to her.

_"___Your heart's on fire, so come on burn brighter__

__Your heart's on fire, so come on burn brighter.__**_"_**

"She's something, isn't she?"

He was broken out of his thoughts by Jon's voice and he nodded again in agreement, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Katherine, who had now stolen another bottle of Bourbon from a man sitting in the nearest booth. He was about to protest but decided against it, his gaze settling on her ass as she turned around, causing a possessive growl to leave Damon. He was about to jump for him, but Jon stopped the elder Salvatore, handing him another drink. He pointed at Katherine, who had, in return, flashed some fang, copying Damon from earlier on. He chuckled happily, fully turning how body towards Jon.

"Yeah, she is. She's...She's Katherine. There isn't anything else to describe her, she's just Katherine."

John patted his friend on the shoulder,"You two are so alike that it scares me a bit. I noticed it the second you walked in, Salvatore."

He raised his dark eyes to meet Jon's, his best friend of almost twenty years, they had met in a bar in London that the younger vampire had been running. He was barely meeting ends meet when Damon found him, and they hit it off. They hung out for a few months before Jon found out what he was after catching Damon snacking on a young girl in the toilets. He kept his secret and let him feed on the people there in return for Damon stealing money out of the customers wallets when he was finished with them. After knowing each-other for a year, and getting sick of the way he was living, Jon asked Damon to turn him.

At first, the older vampire refused but when he kept on asking him, Damon finally gave in, respecting his friend's wishes, and stuck around for a while to train him. In return, Jon agreed to help him search for Katherine, and Damon told him the whole story involving his brother and his turner. Ever since then, they'd been like brothers, the brunette would stop by his bar every few years to check in.

"If by that you mean that we are both equally eternally gorgeous and irresistible then I agree with you totally."

The two clinked their glasses together and downed the Bourbon before Jon, bored of refilling them, took out two bottles, handing one to the brunette, who eagerly took it. As he drank, he noticed how Damon was staring at Katherine with something he had never seen on his face before. It was love. Jon had seen anger, sarcasm and hurt on his face, but never love. The hurt mostly came from his failed attempts at searching for her, because the lead he always got normally came up with nothing. But now, all of that had seemed to leave the elder Salvatore, he was finally, for the first time in a long while, happy for once and it was all thanks to one person.

"Hey, Damon?"

He met Jon's eyes,"Yeah?"

The younger vampire nudged his arm softly, looking over at Katherine before back at Damon, who was eyeing him confusingly. He could tell by the look on Jon's face that he was meaning the next thing he was going to say.

"I'm happy for you, Salvatore. You deserve every _second_ of it."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please review!<strong>**


	8. I Wanna Be Yours

**The Same Time – Boarding House – Mystic Falls**

"Stefan, please, stop pacing. You're only gonna worry yourself more!"

Elena ran a hand through her hair, sighing tiredly as she watched her boyfriend walk back and forth, rubbing his hands together. He didn't reply, he was too much involved in his mind that she almost believed that he didn't hear her. They hadn't slept in two whole days because they were trying to figure out where his brother and Katherine had gone. The two had even gone as far as searched Damon's room to find any clues but came up with nothing. The younger Salvatore couldn't get a hold of Damon, not that he was expecting him to answer and tell them where they were.

"Stefan!"

He came to a halt,"What, Elena? WHAT?!"

She flinched at his raised voice, her expression turning to a one of hurt, before she backed away from him, sitting back down on the couch. Stefan instantly moved over to her, taking a seat next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly. He hung his head, ashamed for shouting at her but he was under to much pressure. He couldn't risk being connected to anything, he didn't want his brother hurt, and he didn't want to be hunted down by a mob of people either. There was also the mystery of the Grill murders because the Sheriff was still trying to pin it on something so that the people of Mystic Falls wouldn't get suspicious, all while searching for the vampires in the town.

"I'm sorry, Elena, I really am. I didn't mean to scare you, please, don't be upset."

Elena sent him a sad smile, accepting his apology before she hugged him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder. She understood his stress and let the incident go, all while wishing that Damon wouldn't do something else that could hurt other people. She cursed Katherine's name, blaming her for leading the elder Salvatore down the wrong path again. She refused to believe that Damon was the master mind of all the pain, Elena believed that he was being blinded by love.

"He will come to his senses, Stefan. He will see her for what she is, an evil, self centred mons-"

Stefan raised a hand and cut her off,"That's not gonna happen, Elena, you don't see it? Damon isn't a victim in this, he isn't some naïve teenager who has gotten in with the wrong crowd. You don't get it. Damon has been in love with her for _145 years,_ don't take that lightly. He is just as involved with this as she is. I didn't believe it at first myself, but as hard as it is to say, I think that she loves him too."

"Stefan, I get it, bu-"

He shook his head and swallowed the frustration he was feeling, she had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't know them as well as Stefan did, and Elena didn't know what she was getting herself into. She was so young and didn't have a clue what Damon was about. Though sometimes, Stefan thought that he didn't, either. He had been estranged from his brother for a long time and still couldn't believe how much he had missed out on.

"You can't get it, Elena because you aren't them. Even I am having trouble understanding it myself and he's my brother but I know more than you do. Katherine and Damon take pleasure from hurting other people, they thrive on destruction. Their love isn't like ours, it's darker and more twisted, but it's real to them, don't get me wrong."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, and Stefan sighed, trying his best to word it in a way that she could understand.

"Vampires have a different kind of love than humans do. It's different with us because you aren't one that's why you can't get your head around it. The only ounce of humanity they have is each-other, they don't care about anyone apart from one another. Now that he's got her back, Damon isn't going to let her go without a fight. Did you see how they both reacted when we confronted them? You take one away from the other and all hell is going to break loose. He would do anything she asks of him, yes, but at the same time, so would she. My brother loves being a vampire. He likes the hunt and he enjoys preying on the weak. They love each-other, even though it's hard to see it from our point of view."

Elena's eyes widened, she felt her stomach knot at the thought of what Katherine and Damon were getting up to. She let out a shaky breath, gazing up at Stefan with a concerned look.

"H-How do we stop them?"

Stefan shook his head, a defeated look on his face,"We can't, we have no chance against them. I don't think anyone does."

**Jon's Bar**

"Woo-hoo! Anybody in there? C'mon, you had so much to say earlier on about my girl's ass. Cat got your tongue?"

Damon thumped his fist on a man's forehead, who only looked at him fearfully, too scared to even blink. The brunette laughed to himself, glancing behind him at Katherine, who was now totally drunk. She was dancing on the bar, her tenth bottle of Bourbon in her hand. Blood coated her clothes and she also had some smeared on her cheek while Jon, who was seated in a booth, had a girl in his arms, feeding from her hungrily. Now bored of taunting the man, Damon snapped his neck to the side and sunk his fangs deep into his neck, making sure to make it more painful, still a little angry because of the way he had looked at Katherine.

He dumped him to the floor, next to his dead friend and growled at the people that were cowered in the corner, silently begging the vampire not to hurt them. Damon smirked at turned to Jon, who was still snacking on the girl, moaning at how nice she tasted. He let her go a few seconds later and, like Damon's victim, she slumped to the ground, lifeless. The older vampire wagged his finger at him, tsking mockingly before he spoke in a fake scolding voice.

"That's not good for business, my friend!"

Jon snapped his teeth at Damon before sending him a grin, speeding over to his customers who were still hiding away, hoping that they had finished their fun. He hissed menacingly, causing them to whimper, something he barely heard over the loud music, and chuckled to himself. Then suddenly, without warning, he pounced on one of them, fangs sinking into their neck. The now sober customers cried out, some praying while others tried to remain calm, not wanting to show any fear. Jon pulled away moments later, jumped off of his victim, and turned around to face Damon, who was watching Katherine dance, she was in her own world.

"Haven't had this much fun in a while. Y'know," he started, looking around his bar,"i think it's time for me to move on. I've had this place for almost ten years, and I haven't been anywhere else in a while."

Damon nodded, agreeing with his friend,"Good idea. Katherine and I have no idea where we're going. We picked up a map earlier on and decided to randomly pick out a place then go there. We're gonna do that until we've been everywhere, then do it again. That's what I love about being a vampire, there's no rush to do anything, we've got forever. You can join us, if you want."

Jon shook his head and wiped the blood off of his chin, licking it off of his finger. He appreciated his friend's offer a lot but he knew that Damon and Katherine haven't had much time together since her return. He wanted them to enjoy each-other first and he didn't want to be invading their trip. He smiled at his friend and stole his bottle of alcohol out of his hand, ignoring the glare Damon sent him.

"No thanks. You two need some space together. Maybe in a few years. I might go back to London for a while, I haven't been there since I turned. Then I fancy going to Paris, maybe getting someone for myself. I've been alone too long, and you've been my inspiration to give love a shot."

It was true, Jon hadn't found someone worth staying around for in a long time. He had been like Damon, going from girl to girl, the only difference being that he hadn't had someone waiting for him. He wanted what Damon had, someone that was like him, someone who could know what he was thinking just by looking at him. Jon downed the rest of the bottle, strolling over to where his 'food' was, while Katherine jumped down from the bar. Just as she was about to go join Jon in the massacre, she was pulled against a hard, familiar chest. An arm locked around her in an iron grip and Katherine's eyes fluttered when Damon's tongue licked up the blood on her cheek.

Damon purred into her ear,"I never knew that you could dance like that, Miss Katherine."

"That makes two of us."

He chuckled, kissing her on the cheek lovingly, eyes glancing over at Jon, who was tearing into the throat of a young girl while her boyfriend watched. He had taught him well. A new song started and Katherine found herself moving with Damon, her hand coming up, cupping the back of his head, keeping his lips on her skin. She rocked her hips, making sure that she was pressed hard against him, hitting him in all the right places. The smell of blood filled the bar and the two moaned hungrily, Damon's eyes rolling to the back of his head, the way she was moving along the smell of blood was enough to drive him crazy.

He brushed her long hair to the side and ran his lips across her neck, tongue wiping up the blood that had missed her mouth. She was a really messy eater. Fingers fisting in the thick strands, he pulled roughly, making her hum in pleasure. Her lips came into view and Damon claimed them with his own, tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, finding it's partner. Her soft hair ran through his fingers as he angled her head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He could never get enough of her, no matter how much they touched, she never failed to keep him on his toes.

He broke the kiss long enough to whisper,"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

Katherine's quick and firm reply almost made Damon's knees buckle. For as long as he was walking the earth, he was sure that he would never get tired of hearing her say that. He'd been told 'I love you' from quite a few girls, but it was normally after they had known him for a short time, they were mostly in love with his looks, not him, and on the rare occasion he'd compelled some to say it, just so that he could imagine it was Katherine. But nothing could compare to Katherine saying it to him herself, willingly and without wanting something back.

"Tell me you need me."

Katherine's teeth tugged on his bottom lip,"I need you. What would I do without you?"

The younger vampire smiled at her, a real one, the one that only she was allowed to see and Katherine returned it. Beautiful. That's the word that described Damon in her mind, he was beautiful inside and out. Her fingers ran across his cheek while his blue eyes gazed at her adoringly, something that she was lucky enough to wake up to every morning and go to sleep with. She leaned up and gave him he most tender kiss she could give.

"_Mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Appetite For Destruction

**A/N _Sorry about the late update, i've been having bad writers block, so please bear with me. I hope that you like this chapter and please leave a review, it encourages me to update. __Also, feel free to tell me what you would like to happen in the future. __Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. __:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

"C'mon, Kat, give me a kiss."

Katherine let out loud laugh when Damon lifted her in the air before he threw her down onto the bed, flashing on top of her, a smirk on his face and he leaned down, ready to capture her lips with his own but she turned her head, denying him access to her mouth. His fingers tickled behind her knees before he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips, hissing when she pulled him against her, looking up at him through hooded lids. Her hands flattened on his lean chest, biting her lip when his forehead fell against hers. Their eyes met, and both vampires smiled at each-other, lips brushing as Damon spoke.

"I want my kiss."

Katherine hooked her arms around his neck, fingers playing with his silky black hair,"What makes you think I want to kiss you, Mr Salvatore?"

He arched an eyebrow, smirk widening, a devilish glint in his eye before Katherine gasped loudly when he rocked against her, eyes fluttering. He never failed to feel amazing against her, it was as if his body was made for her. Damon Salvatore **was** made for her, his mind, body and soul was hers.

He cupped her cheek, and beamed at her, something that only she got to see. He would never allow anyone but Katherine see the real him, she was the only person who was allowed to see behind that mask. That's why they were so alike. Katherine was exactly the same as Damon, she had spent years not feeling anything, being numb until she found him. She had carried so much pain and refused to feel anything until she met Damon. The same thing happened to him when Katherine was taken away from him, he had flipped the switch and cut off all emotions until they met again. Both of them had been hurt and went through so much pain, the only happiness they had ever felt were each-other.

"Because the only person you're allowed to kiss is me, _Miss Katherine_. Also, count yourself lucky to be able to kiss such an irresistible creature."

She rolled her eyes and giggled,"I could say the same thing to you."

The two laughed before Katherine claimed his lips in a possessive but still loving kiss, keeping him against her, legs tightening around him. He sighed lustfully against her mouth, slithering his talented tongue into her mouth, searching for it's mate. His hands fell onto the bed, each side of her head, cadging the older vampire vampire. The kiss broke and he skimmed his lips across her cheek, jawline until he reached her ear. He sucked on her lobe, teeth sinking into the flesh gently, and Katherine purred, her hands dropping from his chest. She started to tug at his dress shirt, hating that it was in the way of his skin. He laughed against her neck, peppering kisses along her collarbone when she whined childishly, reluctantly smacking her hands away from his buttons.

"Kat...we can't be rude!"

She looked at him,"What?"

He pulled away, instantly missing having her close to him and pointed to the girl that was tied up in the corner of their hotel room. She was tied to the chair, a gag in her mouth, tears streaming down her pale face. Make up was smeared across her cheek because of the tears and she was looking at them with a fearful look. She was still dressed in the hotel maid's uniform, they had picked her up from the lobby the night before when they checked in after saying goodbye to Jon. He grinned at the young girl, fingers running through Katherine's hair, who was annoyed. The girl shook her head wildly, noticing that their attention was on her, wishing that they would just forget about her, hoping that they would just leave her there.

"We have company."

The older vampire pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, and she fell back onto the bed. Damon tilted his head, copying her expression before he pressed a hard kiss on her mouth which perked up her mood a little. She leaned against the headboard, watching as Damon stalked over to the maid who was sobbing heavily, praying with the powers above that she would still be living the next day. Damon took the gag out of her mouth, tossing it onto the floor before he sat on his knees in front of the girl, giving her his best worried look. She tried to scream but as soon as her mouth opened, Damon grabbed her face in his hand, compelling her before she got the chance.

"Shut your pretty mouth...we're you're friends."

He let her go and asked her,"What's your name?"

"C-Carrie."

Katherine listened in before she turned on the TV, something she had been obsessed about ever since Damon told her about them. The colours and shows were fascinating, especially the ones that were based on vampires, they were fun to mock. It was always enjoyable to point out their mistakes, apart from sex it was Katherine and Damon's favourite hobby. As she watched her shows, Damon continued to play with the girl, pretending to be as nice as he could.

"I'm Damon..."He turned around to face Katherine, pointing to her," and that _gorgeous_ devil over there is Katherine."

Katherine wiggled her fingers, unable to stop the grin that crawled it's way onto her face. The maid, wanting to scream for help but couldn't find it in her to do so, fearfully looked at the older vampire, trying to figure out which one was in charge. Her stomach turned when they both laughed, looking at each-other when Carrie began to cry again. She struggled against the ropes, skin becoming raw as they rubbed against her. She couldn't understand how they could be so calm, especially Katherine who came across so heartless to the maid, not bothered what happened to Carrie at all. It was horrifying to see because she was praying that something inside Katherine would feel bad for her. Then, she looked at Damon, who was too busy staring at Katherine to notice her gaze. At first view, she thought that he was in charge because he was the one who tied her to the chair, but as time went on she became confused as to who was the leader, because they seemed to bounce off one another, pushing the other one to the limit. It was as if they thrived on the pain of others, they didn't care about anyone but themselves.

"What do you think?"

Damon's voice broke through her thoughts,"W-What?"

"About Katherine. I warn you, if you say the wrong thing, she'll kill you. Then i'll bring you back somehow and kill you again and again until you give me the right answer. Okay?"

Nodding, she gulped, not sure how to answer just in case she angered him in any way. She thought that the woman laying on the bed was evil and disgusting do to this to another person, but she wouldn't dare say that. A voice in her mind was telling her that it would be wrong to insult Katherine in front of him, and Carrie really wanted to keep on living. So she cleared her throat and spoke in the most sincere voice she could muster up, settling her eyes on the floor so that he wouldn't be able to see the fear in her then.

"She's, um...very pretty."

Katherine smirked at her,"I know. "

Switching off the TV she jumped off of the bed and sauntered over to the girl, who's eyes grew wider, body shaking as Katherine stopped behind her, hands resting on the chair, and Carrie looked out of the corner of her eye, watching as her well manicures fingers tapped against the wood. Damon raised his head and he stood up, backing away a few steps, knowing that Katherine wanted to play. The older vampire's hand came up and she fisted her fingers in Carrie's dark hair, tugging her head back roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. Katherine leaned down, eyes on Damon the whole time, and she grinned when the girl groaned painfully.

She drawled,"Now let's have some girl time. What do you think of Damon?"

The elder Salvatore crossed his arms across his chest, teeth chewing on his lip and he leaned against the wall next to the bed. Carrie panted as Katherine forced her to look at the younger vampire, angling her head to get a good view. She couldn't deny, he was good looking and his eyes were as blue as the beach on a sunny day. But she knew that was a mask, that there were some evil underneath if he had to be sick enough to do something like this. Katherine pulled on her hair, nails digging into her scalp so hard that Carrie was sure that there would be wounds. Her free hand ran across her neck, finger tips brushing over her pulse and she winced.

Katherine's voice dropped to a threatening purr,"I asked you a question, I don't like to be ignored. Do you think that My Damon is beautiful?"

"Yes! He is very...b-beautiful."

The brunette giggled,"He is, isn't he...especially when he puts that wicked tongue of his to good use."

Damon winked at Katherine, obviously enjoying the attention he was getting from his turner and watched as she kneeled in front of Carrie, like he did. But the maid looked more scared of her than she was of him, she flinched whenever the vampire spoke, as if her voice hurt her. She grasped Carrie's chin in her fingers, giving her no choice but to meet her dark eyes, and she smiled, flashing her white teeth at her. When she saw the maid's eyes fill with tears, Katherine's lower lip jutted out and she shuffled closer to her, lowering her voice. She started to plead with her, begging them both not to harm her, that she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened but Katherine shut her up with a little wave before she spoke.

"Do i scare you?"

Carrie nodded again,"Y-Yes."

"Good."

Katherine's fangs came forward and she hissed, red veins and black eyes appearing then she lunged forward, sinking her fangs into the girls neck. Carrie let out a silent scream, still under Damon's compulsion and she started to cry before the life drained from her eyes. Damon looked on happily, proud of Katherine because of how far she become from being so weak, unable to walk by herself to having the confidence and viciousness that she used to. Her bites were love to him, whenever she bit into him during sex it was the ultimate climax, he'd never felt such pleasure. Finishing, Katherine pulled back, letting Carrie's body slump onto the chair, and she let out a hungry moan, blood dripping onto the carpet. She stood up and turned around, facing Damon, her human face appearing when their eyes met. He stepped forward and shook his head, tutting when he saw that the girl was dead.

"You didn't even share, Kat...and look! You've made a mess and who's gonna clean up?"

Katherine's hands came up then she wiped the blood from her lips and chin, holding her hand out to Damon, who opened his mouth, tongue poking out. He lapped up the blood, moaning at the taste of it before he smashed their lips together. She sighed contently against his mouth, the smell of blood dancing in the air, and her fingers skimmed across his cheek before they dove into his hair. He was soon shoved back against the wall, pictures that hung next to him fell to the floor because of the force. She nibbled on his lip before her free hand tore open his dress shirt, buttons bouncing on the floor because of the impact. Damon felt her jerk at his belt as he worked on her shirt but didn't get very far, he then found himself on the bed. Katherine straddled him, eyes dark with lust and allowed Damon to pull off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor next to them. Eyes closing, he leaned down and kissed him again, only this time it was more tender, and she kicked off her heels, laughing off Damon's suggestions of leaving them on. He broke the kiss, fingers running across her plump lips.

"I love you, Katherine."

She opened her eyes and felt herself smiling at the devotion in his voice,"I know. I love you too..."

He flipped her over, and she gasped, almost forgetting how strong he was. His lips and tongue worked on her neck, leaving bites that soon cleared. Her head tilted back, eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure whenever he whimpered her name in Bulgarian. His lips kissed the tops of her breasts and he ran them downwards, tongue circling her navel. Soon his face appeared above her again, and her finger tips trailed over his jawline, along his collarbone, his heart before they stopped at the top of his undone belt and she smirked again.

"...now, let's see how good that tongue of yours is."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	10. Jealousy

**A/N _I've never travelled the world, sad I know, so i'm just making these restaurants and places up, so please don't be mad at me. I don't know anything about other countries, I failed miserably at Geography. Who knows? They might end up back in Mystic Falls, I __know that some people reading this want them back in the town, and I apologize if you think i took them out of there too soon. _**

**_So tell me if you want them to be back in Mystic Falls or just continue travelling the world that I make up in my mind. __I hope that you like it, I wasn't sure about it but still couldn't resist writing it. The dress she is wearing is the same one from the Masquerade Ball. :__)_**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later - Italy<strong>

"**I don't care what you say, Damon. I am never going on one of those dreadful things ever again, I don't trust them."**

Katherine left the hotel door wide open, eyes observing their room, the most expensive one in the whole building thanks to compulsion as Damon carried in some of their bags, two of which were his while the other four were hers. He sighed and dropped them onto the floor, turning around to Katherine as a few of the hotel staff brought in the rest of her suitcases before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them. As she continued to talk he started to unpack all of her clothes, putting them neatly into the drawers, knowing that she hated having her clothes in a mess, while Damon himself, didn't really mind, as long as he looked good.

"Their called aeroplanes, Kat, and believe me, they are perfectly safe...most of the time."

She folded her arms across her chest,"Most of the ti-I don't care, they aren't comfy and why would they allow screaming children on them?"

He laughed and pulled her into him, lips pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. He couldn't deny it, he liked it when she was like this, when she was wide eyed to every new thing that had happened while she was in the tomb. She was like a small child eyeing new presents at Christmas, and it was funny to hear her rant about how much she didn't like most of the new changes. His fingers ran through her hair before he pulled back and went back to putting their things away.

"Well one good thing came out of it. You're apart of the Mile High club now,"

Katherine, who was checking out the large bathroom they had, stepped out of the room and looked at him with a confused look on her face,"The _what_?"

"Never mind."

She shrugged and looked out the window, watching as the people below them, who looked like ants, walked around, going into the shopping malls or just having a nice family day. It was fun to see, knowing that she would outlive all of them, knowing that any one of the people living their day to day life could be one of her victims and they didn't even know it. The thought sent a shiver up Katherine's spine and she smirked to herself. She didn't understand why Stefan fought against his true nature because vampires needed blood to survive, just like a human needed water to live, it was simple to her. While she and Damon chose not to fight their urges, Stefan had decided to live his life being scared of himself, living like a filthy rat in an alleyway, scavenging on whatever he could find to fend off his hunger. Katherine and Damon were in control of themselves, they had managed to take care of their urges, while Stefan hadn't, he would always be on the edge of breaking.

She jumped, breaking out of her thoughts when an arm locked itself around her waist,"What you thinking so hard about, Kitty Kat?"

Chuckling at the nickname, Katherine felt Damon's chin rest on her shoulder, both of them gazing out the large window now, thinking how pathetic the lives were of the people below them. They, in Katherine and Damon's mind, envied vampires because humans were only a blip in the worlds time line. Their lives were short while Katherine and Damon didn't have to rush, they didn't have to think of the future or other things that humans thought about, because they, like the world, had no expiration date. Her long fingers stroked his cheek, rocking against him slowly.

"You...and also how hungry i am."

He grinned, pecking her jawline before he pulled away, picking up one of the hotel leaflets that were on their bedside table. He opened it and began to read it, wondering what else the hotel offered,"Swimming pool...blah blah blah...ohhh, wanna go to this, Kat? They have a dance hall downstairs, some stupid event."

He tossed the leaflet onto the bed and stalked towards her,"You can finally wear that dress you bought last week and I can show you how _dashing_ I look in my formal clothing."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the seat she was sitting on, causing her to crash against his chest before he started to spin her around the room. He was right, the two had bought some clothing for events like this while they went shopping for their trip to Italy, Damon telling her that she would be begging him to take her along to one, even though she had denied it at the time. He had picked out the dress, which was in black. Ever since he was human, Damon had loved to go to things like this with her, she knew that better than anyone, he would always manage to convince her to come along to them with him and Katherine would always give in, unable to resist his pleas.

"Fine, we'll go to the event, but only because i look amazing in the dress and it would be a waste not to wear it."

He smiled widely,"True. Now, it says that it starts at 9pm, so we have about two hours to get ready, and knowing you, that's not enough, so we better start now if you wanna get there on time."

Her eyes widened and before he could say anything else, she was in the bathroom, door shutting behind her. Damon smiled to himself, unable to stop himself because he had never thought that a moment like this could ever happen to him. The smile never left his face as he started to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

"Correct me if i'm wrong, Kat, but...damn, don't i brush up well?"

Damon smirked at himself in the mirror, sorting out his tie again while Katherine put the finishing touches to her red lipstick before she pulled back, turning around a few times to make sure that her dress wasn't out of place. Picking up the hair brush, she ran it through the ends of her hair, settling the strands in the right place then sighed, returning Damon's smirk in the mirror. The two stepped back from the mirror, turning around to face one another, both of them observing the other. His mouth watered at the sight of his lover, resisting the urge to throw her onto the bed before he winked at her, purring when her fingers brushed across his lips. His own trailed along the tops of her breasts then down her arm, teeth nibbling her finger.

"I was right,"he started,"We do match. Now, are you ready?"

He offered her his arm, which she gladly took and the two made their way out of their room and down the hall to the elevator. Entering it, he pressed the ground floor and waited until they reached it before they left the elevator. They smiled politely at the couples that were also attending the event, following them into the large dance hall, making sure they slipped passed the man who was taking the invitations. Their eyes roamed the room, taking in the bright lights and listening into the conversations that were going on around them before they sauntered over to the open bar, accepting the glasses of champagne they were offered.

After downing the drink, Damon led her onto the onto the dance floor where another few couples were at while the others where scattered around the room, chatting. She giggled when he twirled her around in a small circle, similar to what he did in their hotel room, before she turned back into his arms. One of her arms locked around his neck while her hand joined his, and they started to slow dance, moving to the music.

"Do I get a meal on this date along with the dance?"

He chuckled and turned her around, her back to his chest and his eyes scanned the room,"Of course, an all you can eat buffet,"

They continued to dance while looking around the room for a victim, both enjoying the feel of having complete control over everyone in it, knowing that nothing was strong enough to stop them. Katherine's eyes landed on a young man, who was in the corner, standing by himself, watching the people as they either danced or chatted. She grinned to herself, proud at finding the perfect target. Damon, sensing this, kissed her on the temple and urged her to go over to him, ignoring the jealousy that flared up inside him as he felt her leave his arms and walk over to the man, who instantly perked up when he noticed her coming near him. She sent him one of her best innocent smiles when he handed her a drink, his eyes lightening up when she sat next to him, not knowing why such a nice looking woman would come and talk to him.

"Hi, i'm Katherine."

She held out a hand, which he took without a second thought,"Ryan. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Why are you all alone?"

"My parents run the hotel, i've got no choice but to come to these things."

For the next few minutes, Damon listened in on the conversation before she suggested that they go to a place that was more quiet, and he watched out of the corner of his eye when they left the room to go outside, which was the perfect setting for Katherine to kill him. He smiled to himself when he heard her growl before the sound of his shocked gasp, calming his jealousy. Even though he knew that nothing would ever happen between Katherine and another man, it still made his skin crawl whenever someone apart from him touched her or even looked at her. It felt like the man was ripping her away from him with each smile and touch he gave her, it made Damon growl, just like he did when he took Katherine out for her first hunt after getting her out of the tomb.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his arm gently, and he turned around, knowing that it wasn't Katherine, he would have felt her before she even entered the room again. When he turned around, he came face to face with a young looking blonde, smiling at him widely. She wasn't younger than twenty and actually, she reminded him of Caroline. Her eyes sparkled when he returned her smile, making her think that he was interested. They introduced, exchanging names and Damon was already bored, but he liked to play with his victims before he killed them, it was more entertaining.

She looked up at him shyly,"Would you like to dance?"

Inwardly smirking, Damon held out his hand, which she eagerly took,"I'd love to."

The two started to move and Damon felt as if he was cheating on Katherine but went along with it, it was a part of the game that he liked to play. If Katherine could do it, he could. She didn't feel right, her hands didn't fit well in his own, her body didn't move against his the way Katherine's did. Also, she insisted on talking about herself throughout the entire dance, making Damon want to snap her neck, just like he did with Caroline. Too wrapped up in his mind, he didn't notice that, behind them, across the room, Katherine had walked through the door, eyes searching for Damon as she licked blood off of her fingers. Eyes landing on Damon, they widened when she saw that he was dancing with some random girl.

Katherine didn't like it. **Not one bit. **

Jealousy bubbled in her stomach when the blonde stepped closer to Damon, ready to lean in for a kiss. She felt her fangs come forward when she imagined him kissing her, it made the vampire feel sick to her stomach. The girl was touching, dancing and flirting with the man that belonged to _her_. She took a few moments to make sure that her fangs were out of view before she made her way over to them, using her speed to stop behind the girl. Damon, sensing that she was near, met Katherine's eyes, which were now dark with jealousy. The girl raised her head, wondering what had distracted Damon, and she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong.

"Are y-"

Katherine's punched her hard in the chest, ready to rip out her heart, and the girls eyes went wide, tears filling them before she fell to the floor, dead. Katherine grinned happily when screams filled the room, the happy silence disturbed and everyone started running towards the exit. She dropped her heart to the floor, kicking the body out of the way, now in front of Damon, who was looking at her with an amused look on his face. He couldn't deny, it was nice to see how possessive she was over him, nobody had ever felt that way about him before, it was normally him who was the jealous one. She lapped the blood off her hand, gazing up at Damon through hooded lids before she spoke.

"I don't like people touching what belongs to me, Damon."

He grasped her hand in his own, tongue poking out before he licked up the rest of the blood,"I got that when you tore out her beating heart."

Katherine didn't laugh, and Damon suddenly found himself pinned against the wall, ignoring the people who were running around the room, looking at them as if they were the monsters that hid underneath their beds when they were small children. Damon moaned when his back hit the wall, shocked at how much emotion came behind the push. She flashed her fangs at him, holding him against the wall with her hand, long fingers wrapping around his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when she claimed his lips, kissing him long and hard, fangs splitting his lip. But just as he was about to return the kiss, she broke it, the look on her face telling him that she was being serious.

"I mean it. You belong to me...as long as i'm here, no-one else touches you."

"Kat, yo-"

She arched an eyebrow,"Say it, Damon."

Damon swallowed, for the first time in one hundred and forty five years he had someone who wanted to tear a girl to shreds for looking at him, and it almost made him crumble because it was Katherine, the girl he had never stopped loving. The girl he had spent all those years missing, was telling him that she couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching him. He pulled her hand away from his throat, fingers lifting her chin with. Her vampire face fell away, eyes showing emotion that only he saw.

"Even when you weren't here for all those years, I never once felt for anyone else. You are the only person who owns my heart, Katherine, my body and my soul. It's been that way since the moment i first saw you."

He kissed her tenderly before the two turned around, watching as people looked at them in fear, trying to get out of the room and also out of the hotel. Katherine grinned to herself, she had compelled the girl at the desk along with a few other staff to block all of the exits, making sure that no-one got very far. They looked at each-other before their fangs appeared, both lunging at the neck of the first person they saw, terrified screams filling the air. Damon dropped the girl on the floor, next to the blonde who had flirted with him, laughing when she bit into the man as hard as she could, hurting him as much as she could.

"We're an awesome couple, Kitty Kat."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Sorry for any spellinggrammar mistakes.**


	11. Payback

****A/N******_I wrote the chapter without any sleep, i'm serious I hadn't slept in like a week. So I spent a few hours knocked out sleeping and woke up to find that I had posted a chapter. So I deleted it and re -wrote most of it, the first half it mostly the same but the ending is different. So i'm sorry that the last one was bad, I hope that I make it up in this one. Please review!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>One Month Later<strong>**

"**Here we are."**

Stefan took his keys out of the ignition, eyes landing on the large mansion that they had parked in front of. He swallowed, nervous for the first time in a while, as he tried to sense his brother inside, but all he could gather was the small of fresh blood. Elena followed his gaze, eyes widening at how large it was before she followed him out of the car, shutting the door behind her. She crossed her arms across her chest protectively, slowly trailing behind Stefan as she tried to see through the windows, to see if Damon and Katherine were inside. It was impossible, since it was so late at night, and she couldn't stop the bad feeling she was having in her stomach. For the past few weeks, Bonnie had been working on a location spell for them, to find the two wild vampires and after what seemed like forever trying, she finally managed to find them. At first, Stefan had been against it, he knew that if his brother wanted anything, he would have gotten in contact but Elena had forced him.

Truthfully, he had been worried about Damon, too, but he didn't want to go looking for someone who didn't want to be found. Damon was old enough to take care of himself, he had gotten what he had searched years for, that's what Elena didn't understand. Stefan didn't want to wreck their relationship even more. The younger Salvatore was also sure that Damon wouldn't be wanting to see him after Stefan's attempt at taking Katherine's life, that act was unforgivable in Damon's eyes. Stefan could understand, his brother had been waiting years for Katherine, but Stefan didn't want her to take Damon down the wrong path. Now, he knew that his brother was already on that path, he didn't need Katherine to do that. The two brought out the worst along the best in each-other, and because they were a deadly combination, Stefan had taken along a stake, just in case the two didn't take to Stefan and Elena being there. They reached the front door and Elena's voice made him stop before his hand settled on the handle.

"Be careful, Stefan. Please."

He nodded,"Don't worry, Elena."

He motioned for Elena to stay behind him before he opened the front door, entering the large mansion cautiously. The heavy scent of blood and alcohol hit him harshly, even Elena, who scrunched up her nose in disgust. They walked further into the house, the darkness surrounding them, from inside and outside, which only added to Elena's hesitance. Stefan listened out for any movement in the house, though he knew that because of his diet, it probably wasn't as good at the older vampire's. He looked around the, what he guessed was the front room, for a light switch and after a few seconds of his fingers running across the walls, he finally found one. Sighing in relief, he flicked it on, light filling the mansion, but when he turned back around to eye the room he and Elena were in, his eyes widened in shock. Elena slumped against Stefan, her face hiding in his arm before she let out a sickening sound, her stomach knotting.

"Oh my God!"

She buried her face back into his arm, eyes shutting tightly, wishing that what they were looking at would just disappear. Stefan pulled her into his chest, hand rubbing her back comfortingly. His eyes narrowed as they roamed over the dead, bloody bodies of victims that surrounded the floor. He estimated that there was well over twenty, and they still smelled fresh, so they weren't that long dead. From what he knew, Damon was very tidy, so he was sure that his brother was around somewhere, making plans to get rid of the bodies. Elena finally gained the confidence to look again, but like before, a sickly feeling took over her. Most of them had four or more bloody, messy bite marks, as if they had been mauled by an out of control animal, it was shocking to think that it was Damon. Elena shivered fearfully, and she blinked back the tears that filled her eyes, the picture of it was starting to make her feel dizzy.

Blood was smeared over the walls, as if the victims had put up a fight or as if the couple had their 'fun' torturing before they killed them. Stefan pulled on Elena's hand, leading her out of the room and up the large staircase, if Damon wasn't going to come willingly, Stefan would have to go to him. Elena sniffed, fighting her sobs, as they passed more bodies that were scattered up and down the stairs. There were a few that were still breathing, but Stefan knew that they didn't have long to go before they bled out and died. As soon as his foot reached the top step, Stefan felt himself being ripped from Elena and thrown into the nearest wall. He hit a large painting that hung on the wall, and when he fell, it toppled down on top of him. Stefan pushed it off of him easily, and groaned as he was picked up again, strong fingers closing around his throat, and again, he was tossed into another wall.

"Kat...c'mere. Look what I found!"

Damon picked up his younger brother while Elena watched as Katherine came sauntering out a room, licking blood off of her long fingers, her smirk faltering to a sneer when she saw the young girl. Elena, suddenly feeling cold, looked at the floor, remembering how strong she was when she threw Elena across the room. Damon held his hand out and Katherine took it, her fingers intertwining with his as he led her over to Stefan. His free hand locked around Katherine's waist, who's finger wiped up some blood from Damon's cheek, tongue flickering out to lap it up. The younger Salvatore hissed in pain as Damon's fingers dug into his skin, and he was sure that blood was appearing, but he still struggled against his brother, who in return, just laughed. He snarled, trying to gain some control of the situation, but still was no match for his brother. When he was finished mocking Stefan, he let him go, and he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

He hauled Katherine into his embrace, his fingers pulling on her long hair and he claimed her lips in a rough kiss, tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, meeting hers in a deadly dance before he pulled away.

"What do you think about my new place? The owners died, sadly...animal attack." He chuckled loudly before his sarcasm dropped,"What are you doing here, brother? I assume the Witch helped you out."

Stefan slowly stood up,"Yeah. Elena...she was worried about you."

"Always the demanding one, isn't she?"

Damon grinned at her, while Katherine focused on sending her death glares, not happy about Elena being there. She was sure that Stefan would have left them alone if it hadn't been for Elena, from what Damon had told her, she was used to getting her own way. Damon, as if he could sense her anger, let his fingers caress her arm.

Elena used the softest tone she could muster up as she spoke to the older brother,"It's true. I know that you don't want to see us, bu-"

"You're right there."

"_But _i'm still you're friend, aren't I? I...We were hoping that you would come back home."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, he and Elena hadn't spoken about that. Sure, he wouldn't mind his brother being back in Mystic Falls if he behaved, which Stefan doubted after seeing the bodies in the front room. Also, he was positive that Damon and Katherine were happy enough, and he knew that Damon hated small towns, so even if he did come back, things would quickly get out of hand. Katherine and Damon glanced at one another, as if they were trying hard not do laugh before he replied to Elena, who was trying not to seem intimidated by Katherine.

"I _am_ home, Elena, in case you haven't noticed. I don't have friends...and even if I did, you wouldn't be one. You'd be a terrible friend, not even a month ago, you tried to kill us. I defiantly won't be inviting you to the house warming partly, mostly because we're already had one, the meal was to die for."

The two started to move down the stairs, followed closely by Stefan and Elena, who was still trying to convince Damon to come back with them. Katherine stopped at their bar, stepping over bodies to grab a bottle and two glasses, pouring one for her and Damon, who sat down on the couch. Elena stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, not feeling hesitant anymore, which annoyed Katherine. She liked it when Elena was scared of her, mostly because she kept her mouth shut, her voice was like nails on a chalk board to the vampire, it made her head hurt. By the way Damon was clenching his jaw, Katherine could tell that he was close to hurting someone.

"You killed people, Damon! People that I knew."

Damon flashed over to her, a dark look in his eyes, while Stefan reached for the stake, ready to pull it out just in case,"That's what a vampire does. When are you going to accept that? We can't live properly without blood. Before you say that Stefan does, let me tell you something. He's a _liability_, he could snap at any-time, you could accidentally cut your finger, and before you know it, he's tearing your throat out. He's capable of things you couldn't even imagine. "

"You're wr-"

Suddenly, Damon changed, his eyes wide with fury.

"Really? You don't know anything about my brother if you think about it, do you? You don't know that he's the reason that Katherine got taken away from me, Elena. So much for trusting your brother, huh? If he hadn't gone to my father about vampires, she would have been fine. You don't know that he's the one who forced me to go through with the transition when I thought that I lost her...though I should thank him if I really think of it."

Damon's vampire face came forward as he continued to scream and yell, and suddenly Elena was lifted off the floor, Damon's fingers tight around her neck. She gasped as her air cut off, feet kicking in the air, but he didn't seem to notice. Stefan went to snap into action, and he brought out the stake that he was holding, but before he could get to Elena, Katherine lunged at him. She broke the arm that held the stake before holding him against the wall, she knew that Damon had been wanting to do this in a while, he was still wanting revenge for their attack on them.

"Do you have any idea what it's like spending a century and a half alone without the one person you want most in the world? Do you have any idea what it feels like? Not knowing if you're ever gonna see them again?"

Elena gasped out,"No. Damon, please...stop this."

He let her go, and Elena tumbled to the floor, coughing like Stefan had done earlier on. He spun around and faced Stefan, who was still being pinned to the wall by Katherine. He stopped in front of his brother, eyes flashing angrily. They softened when they landed on Katherine, and he started to trail over to her. Katherine, still keeping her grip on Stefan, smirked at Damon. The younger Salvatore winced in pain, watching as Damon moved over to Katherine, gazing at her hungrily. It was like she held something over him, like Damon couldn't be without her for long. His forehead fell against hers, his eyes fluttering when she whispered something to him. He grinned at her before he glanced at Stefan out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you felt pain like that, brother?"

Stefan started to beg,"Dam-"

"You haven't. You've never felt that way...you've never felt like a part of you was missing, to have something taken away from you in seconds."

Katherine looked at Damon, and as if he had talked to her through their eyes, she let Stefan go. Pressing up against him, her hands settled on his chest, her lips running across his jawline. She muttered something into his ear, something that Stefan couldn't hear, and Damon chewed on his bottom lip. He broke his stare with Stefan long enough to reply to her, his fingers running through her hair lovingly. It was weird to watch Damon and Katherine being like that with one another, because they were such monsters to everyone else. Damon's head snapped up and the next few seconds passed so slowly for Stefan, as if he was watching it in slow motion but he was stuck in regular time.

"...how about I show you, brother?"

Since he had been beaten earlier on, and because of Katherine's grip on him, he felt like he couldn't move. His heart dropped into his chest, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe because, without warning, Damon flashed over to Elena, who had managed to stand up, and he snapped her neck. The sound echoed in his ears, and his vision blurred with tears as he was forced to watch his love fall to the floor like a broken toy.

He cried out painfully, his heart shattering, and he crumbled to the floor, legs unable to hold his weight any longer. His body shook with sobs as Elena's lifeless eyes looked back at him, the youthfulness and devotion she once held in them gone. He crawled over to her, something in his mind telling him that it wasn't true, that she could be saved. He shook her hard, chanting her name over and over, before he growled.

"Elena...**NO!**"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

When he looked up to attack his brother and Katherine, they weren't there. They had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	12. Bad To The Bone

**A/N Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. I've never done anything like this before, but I hope that I did okay. Also, i've had some people asking me about Klaus, and in my story, he doesn't exist, it just makes things easier for the two. Anyway, please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later - Mystic Falls<strong>

"**...she was our best friend...more like a sister than a friend, actually...Elena was there for us whenever we needed her..."**

Stefan swallowed thickly as Caroline and Bonnie read from the speech they had written about Elena as they tried to keep their tears in. He stood next to the witch, rubbing her back comfortingly, trying to keep himself composed but it was getting harder with each word the two spoke. Matt stood beside Caroline, thumb wiping her tears away, but looking like he wanted to break down himself. Scattered around the gravestone were family and friends, looking at the floor, dressed in black. Jeremy's eyes were screwed shut, as if he was silently wishing that he was somewhere else, holding Jenna against his chest, who was sobbing loudly, clutching her nephew to her. Family friends surrounded the two, placing consoling hands on their shoulders, trying their best to calm them down.

He had told Bonnie about Elena's death first, asking her if there was any spell that would bring her back from the dead. Deep down, he knew that no such thing was possible because Bonnie wasn't that powerful yet, but there was a part of him that was in denial about his girlfriend, as if he was waiting to wake up from the horrible nightmare that he was in. Bonnie had searched hard for the first few days, not leaving the house, not going to school and sometimes she went days without sleep. She cursed Damon and Katherine, angry with herself for agreeing to let the vampire out of the tomb, she blamed herself for her friend's death. The two had told Jenna, Jeremy and Caroline, along with her family that Elena had been in a car crash and didn't survive. It was the only convincing story that Stefan and Bonnie could come up with, both hating that they had to lie to their close ones.

"Elena loved fiercely and spent her life trying to make everyone happy..."

Stefan hadn't heard from his brother since that day, and didn't expect to, he had gotten the message loud and clear. He knew that if Damon could kill the girl that his younger brother loved, that he was capable of things a lot worse. He blamed Katherine for all that had happened, he was sure that she had triggered something inside of his older brother. But at the same time, Stefan knew that Damon had that darkness inside of him. When family and friends finished their speeches, Stefan watched as Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline stepped forward, each placing a rose on top of Elena's gravestone before backing off. They all took one last, sad glance at it before people slowly began to leave. Jeremy was one of the last to leave, he moved forward and set a picture of him and his sister on top of the flowers, before he turned and followed Jenna out of the graveyard.

_"...you've never felt like a part of you was missing, to have something taken away from you in seconds."_

Well...now he did and Damon had succeed in his mission, he'd made his younger brother feel the pain that he had carried with him for 145 years.

Now alone, Stefan let his tears drop, feeling as if his world was crumbling around him. He placed his hand on top of the gravestone, trying to block out the picture of her under the ground, all alone. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had given her a few months earlier. He placed the necklace next to the picture and bent down, fingers tracing her name. He felt useless, half of him wanted to track down his brother and Katherine to get revenge but the other half of him knew that he was no match against the two. He would be fighting a losing battle, Katherine was older and stronger, also because of his diet, his older brother could get the upper hand in a fight without a struggle.

He hung his head in shame, before whispering,"I'm sorry, Elena...i'm sorry for dragging you into all of this, for not being able to save you in time. I'm so sorry that I failed you."

With that, Stefan stood up and walked out of the graveyard, praying that his brother had given up on his mission to make Stefan's eternity a misery.

* * *

><p><strong>The Same Time – New Orleans <strong>

"...Kat? I'm back!"

Damon kicked the front door shut behind him, almost tripping over a dead body as he began to climb up the long staircase, shaking his head at the mess that had been made. He'd only been gone a few hours to the garage to fix his car, Stefan had dented it when he and Elena had come to their old mansion. His eyes narrowed when he got no answer, so he picked up his pace, a familiar sense of panic running through his veins when Katherine didn't reply. His jaw clenched, and the first thought that popped into his head was his brother, that maybe he found them and came back for revenge. Now at the top of the staircase, Damon stepped over a young girl, who was still alive. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes as she pleaded with him, but he shrugged off her weak grip on his ankle. He reached down and picked her up by her long, blonde hair, shaking his head when he saw the large blood puddle that had dried into the rug she had been dumped on.

"Please..._please_ help me."

"Sorry...don't want to. Don't have to. Not gonna."

The girl opened her mouth to scream but before she could, Damon snapped her neck and threw her to the ground. Then he turned around and trailed over to their bedroom, the fearful feeling he had in his stomach disappearing when he entered the room, the familiar scent of Katherine calming him down. Standing in the middle of the bedroom, Damon's ears perked up when he heard the sound of humming, and he followed it. He walked into the bathroom to see Katherine laying in the standalone tub, an iPod in one hand and wearing a pair of earphones, that he assumed that she must have stolen from one of her victims. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and she was tapping her feet along to the beat of the song she was listening to. Unable to hold it in any longer, Damon chuckled before he moved over to her.

He walked around another dead body that was in his way, and he came up behind her, hands settling on her bare shoulders. She jumped slightly and took out the earphones, throwing them and the iPod onto the floor. Head tipping back, Katherine smiled when she saw him, accepting the peck he laid on her lips. Her fingers tugged at his hair, causing the strands to get wet, but it didn't bother him. Once she broke the kiss, Damon let her go and, he kneeled next to the tub, resting his chin on his arm as he looked up at her.

"You've been busy, Kitty Kat. Those two brunettes on the staircase owe me a Persian rug."

"I was bored, you were out...i got hungry, so I got to know our neighbours. It got messy."

Damon grinned at her, his fingers dipping into the tub, picking up the wet cloth, and he began to wipe clean the blood smears on her collarbone. Shivering excitedly, Katherine tilted her head, chewing on her lip as he dropped the cloth and let his fingers run over her flat stomach. She raised her own hand and cupped his cheek, bubbles clinging to his hair. She laughed when Damon scrunched up his nose, causing her to pick up some more bubbles, placing them on top of his head. Damon growled playfully and his hand sunk into the water again, making Katherine gasp loudly when his fingers began to work on her, blue eyes lightening up when her own fluttered. He leaned up and peppered kisses along her jawline, tongue flickering against the blood that he hadn't wiped away. Stopping in front of her lips, Damon purred as her nails dug into the back of his neck when waves of pleasure hit her.

"As long as you had fun..."

She ran her thumb across his lower lip,"I would have been much more enjoyable if you were here."

Katherine's fingers crawled through his hair and she hauled his head back, smirking when he let out a hiss, and at the same time she climaxed again, moving in time with his fingers. She swooped down and met his lips in a searing kiss, tongue forcing it's way between his teeth. Damon chuckled against her lips and gave her what she wanted before Katherine cried out again. After a few moments of heavy breathing, Katherine pulled away and look down at him, eyes dark with lust before she lay back down again, eyes shutting. Damon stood up and undressed then got into the tub with her, grabbing a hold of her hands, pulling the older vampire up. She crushed against his chest, water splashing onto the floor because of the impact, and she locked her legs around his hips.

"Remember Louie? The one I sent to Mystic Hell to spy on my baby brother?"

Katherine hummed, silently telling him that she was listening while she nipped at his collarbone. Damon stumbled over his words, his mind fogging up but he continued to speak.

"Turns out...it was Elena's funeral today. He said that it was touching. _B__oring_ but touching...like her life."

She continued to stake her claim on him, laying kisses on him, nails scratching at his skin. Damon turned his head and tried to meet her lips, but she fought against him. Damon pouted childishly but let her play.

"Damon?"

He instantly perked up, huskily whispering,"Yeah."

"Tell me that you're mine..."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him, one hand untangling to grip her chin, forcing her to look at him. His mask dropped and Katherine could see the vulnerability in his bright blue eyes that told her that he meant what he was going to say. He dropped to eye level with her, wanting her to believe him, not wanting her to doubt him. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she didn't take his word for it. If Damon had any reason to live, it was her. Katherine was the only thing that he was sure of, she was the only person that he wanted.

"I'm yours, Katherine. I promise you. _Forever_ and always, in this life and in any other. I belong to you, my entire existence is yours.

Katherine moaned as Damon's fingers danced along her thighs, and she fell back, letting Damon lay on top of her, balancing his weight. Hands flattening on his chest, the older vampire stared up at him, noticing the devilish glint in his eyes. While her fingers ran up his chest, Damon hitched her legs tighter around him, the view of her naked skin making his mouth water. She flashed her fangs at him, fingers intertwining with his own and he pinned them above her head. Katherine heard him laugh when she whimpered in need, each sound she made caused him to shudder in pleasure. The power she had over him was dangerous, he knew that there was nothing that he wouldn't do to make her smile, even if it meant killing everyone that ever crossed his path. Katherine gazed up at him, daring Damon to take what he wanted, reminding him of the night she first took him on one of her hunts.

Damon snarled again and he claimed her lips in a possessive embrace, fangs slicing her bottom lip. Blood missed his mouth, and dripped down his chin, mixing with the bath water. He ripped his lips from hers, pressing open mouth kisses across her cheek, leaving bloody kiss marks in his wake.

Katherine clawed at his back, creating deep wounds that soon cleared. Katherine toyed with his hair as he worshipped her skin, whispering sweet nothings in between them. She knew that he meant each one, she knew that he could never feel for another woman like he felt for her. His fangs bit into her, hands holding her body to his and she arched into him, a sign that she was loving every second of it. She turned her head and sunk her own fangs into his neck, hearing Damon's inhale of breath when she rocked against him. The two saw stars in front of their eyes, it felt as if they had slipped into another world, one that nobody else could reach. The bites made pleasure hit a new level, one that humans could never feel, it was a mix of sex, hunger and love. Damon and Katherine pulled away, both dizzy and satisfied. She stroked his hair lazing while he collapsed against her, tongue lapping up blood.

Raising his head, Damon looked down at her, feeling exhausted and alive at the same time,"Wow...we should really do that again...this time in bed."

"Race you there."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**


	13. Love Her So Much It Hurts

**A/N _Sorry for taking so long. I couldn't figure out what to write and where I wanted to take this story. But I hope that you like it, please review, I worked really hard on this chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later <strong>

**Two Days Ago – Mystic Falls **

"_I don't know why you care about where they are, Stefan...we haven't seen them for ages, why do you want to do this now?"_

_Stefan ran a tired hand over his face,"Because now they think that we're no threat, that we have given up. Now we can surprise them when their guards are down. That's why we need you, they won't recognise you."_

_Matt sat down on the boarding house couch, downing his drink, as he thought of what the younger Salvatore was asking of him. Stefan came over and sat on the coffee table in front of him. He held up his hand and showed Matt the bag of vervain, and he eyed it warily, not sure if he was willing to do this or not. He knew how dangerous Damon and Katherine were, if they thought that anything was off, they would kill the whole bar to see who was the culprit. They didn't care who died, they didn't care who they hurt, as long as they were both safe._

"_We'll be right there, watching your every move, I swear, they won't catch you. All you have to do is go in, put some vervain in their drinks and then get out, i'll do the rest. This is the perfect time, the bar is crowded, me and Bonnie will slip in just in time."_

"_Bu-"_

_Stefan grabbed his hand and placed the bag in it,"Matt...please. The sooner they are locked up, the better. It's taken us so long to track them down, this needs to stop. I gave up for a while, but now i'm ready to fight, whatever the consequence."_

"_Please, Matt. We can't let them do this any-more, not after what happened to Elena. She's just the start."_

_He raised his head as Bonnie entered the room, her eyes glassed over with tears. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. She was right, the last few months had been hell for everyone, they had been on the edge of their seats, waiting for what Damon had for them next. Stefan and Bonnie had come to him a few weeks earlier, and told him the truth about the town, the truth about what happened to Elena. He didn't know why they had chosen him but since that day, he hadn't been able to sleep knowing what the two had done to his best friend._

"_What about Vicki?" Bonnie asked,"Are you going to let Damon get away with that, after everything he's done? He needs to be stopped...they both do. The locater spell might not work again, this is our only chance, we have to do this before they move on."_

_He swallowed thickly as he remembered how off his sister had been that day, how much she cried and begged him to make her pain stop. He had thought that it had been some drug she had taken but now he knew the truth, it made him sick to his stomach. His sisters' pleas surrounded his thoughts as he tried to compose himself and that's when he came to a decision. _

_He let out a tired sigh before he looked up at Stefan,"Fine. I'll do it."_

"_Good. We leave tonight."_

* * *

><p><strong>Now - Chicago<strong>

"I'm hungry, Kat. Can we eat him now?"

"Nope, not right now, anyway. I want to know how the hell he managed to find us."

Matt groaned painfully as his eyes opened a crack, and when tried to open them further, his whole body let loose another painful ache. He felt heavy, his muscles were sore, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe properly, like a weight was on his shoulders. He heard the sound of heels hitting the tile of the floor as somebody made their way over to him. Fingers grabbed his chin roughly and raised his head, forcing him to look at them. Blue eyes glared into his own, flashing dangerously as he tried to move away from them. It took his vision a few seconds to settle and when it did, he gasped loudly when he saw who it was.

Damon smirked at him,"That's more like it. I'm sorry about the ropes and the chair...Kat's kinky like that."

Matt's gaze swept across the room and his eyes landed on Katherine, who was leaning against the wall across from them, arms crossed across her chest as she watched him. She grinned at him, though her eyes told a different story, she looked like she wanted to take a bite out of him. Before he could open his mouth to speak, his head snapped to the side after Damon punched him harshly across the face. It caused the chair to lose it's balance and Matt fell to the floor, the chair on top of him, still latched onto him because of the ropes. Katherine sighed, but stifled her laughter as Matt began to sob after his head bounced off of the floor.

"Damon! We're not going to get anything out of him if you keep doing that."

He laughed,"You're the one who knocked him out, not me."

The teen coughed tiredly, blood dripping out of his mouth as he was helped back up, body slumping forward. He did a double take as her face came into view, and for a split second he thought she was Elena, but Stefan's warnings of the resemblance came into his mind and his hope fell away. Katherine knelt in front of him, and he slowly raised his head, flinching when her finger swiped along his chin, and she popped her finger into her mouth, moaning as blood hit her tongue. As he looked closer, he could see some differences, especially their eyes, they were nothing alike. Elena's were innocent, but Katherine's were dark and seductive. They seemed darker than Elena's, and her neat curls bounced each time she moved.

He mentally cursed himself for thinking that he could get passed them. He had no idea what had happened to Bonnie and Stefan, he could only hope that they didn't catch them, that the two were busy trying to get Matt back. He knew that he had managed to slip the vervain into their bourbon, that was the first thing he had done when he was sure which glasses were theirs and that they weren't within eye sight. He faintly recalled looking around for them, waiting for one of them to take a sip as he sat in the booth at the back. The last thing he remembered was watching as they fed on a girl in the corner of the bar and he had messaged Stefan, telling him the plan was going well, after that everything was a blur. Katherine snapped her fingers, demanding his attention, slapping his cheek softly as he began to slip in and out of unconsciousness.

She smiled at him brightly, her voice dropping to a purr,"Why would you try to vervain us? What have we ever done to you, Matty?

He cringed when she called him by the nickname his sister used to call him but he kept quiet. He wasn't going tell them anything that would stop Bonnie and Stefan taking them down, saving him in the process, not of his own free will anyway. Realizing that he wasn't going to speak, Katherine rolled her eyes before she stood up and walked over to Damon, who looked like he wanted to rip his head off. The elder Salvatore took a threatening step towards him and Matt coughed again, his throat dry and scratchy. Katherine grabbed him and hauled Damon over to her before he could get any further.

She hushed him, hands rubbing his forearms and she stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the young boy. He cleared his throat, now knowing what his brother was playing that. He thought that Stefan was finished with trying to get to him and Katherine. Damon chuckled darkly to himself, his brother had no clue what was coming. Stefan deserved everything that happened to him, after what he had done, the younger Salvatore was lucky that Damon hadn't killed him.

"Why would they use him? He didn't know anything about us, they've got to be up to something else."

"Calm down, he's full of vervain, so he won't be talking for a while. Don't worry, we'll get it out of him somehow, but if he still won't talk, you can rip his arms off for all I care."

"He tried to _poison_ you, Kat...!"

"But he didn't, your brother and Bonnie aren't very smart, let's be thankful for that." She cupped his cheek in her hands, pulling his head down, her lips brushing his,"Once we're finished with him, we can rip that town apart until it rains of their blood."

His temple rested against hers, inhaling her scent, and she kissed his cheek. His eyes moved to Matt once more, and soon anger was running through his veins, Damon opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him again, trying to clear her mind so that they could think. Damon slowly did what she asked of him, her fingers stroking his cheek, mumbling to him. He growled at Matt, who was trying to get free of the ropes but continued to fail. His body froze, eyes darkening with hate and images of what Matt attempted to do to him and Katherine ran through his mind.

He swallowed thickly as he remembered Katherine choking after she went over to the bar and took a sip of her drink. She had fallen to the floor, and all the colour drained from her face. Even though it was a vampires weakness, vervain affected her worse than any other vampire because she had ingested a lot of it back in 1864 after biting Stefan. Damon reminded himself that he should get her to take a small amount from now on until she used to it, and able to fight it. At the bar he had felt like he was human again, watching as his father and towns people dragged her away from him. The feelings that he had got when he saw her on the floor of the bar was forever burned into his mind. He felt sick, angry, and broken all at the same time.

Katherine saw the expression on his face, the light had drained from his blue orbs and she called his name.

"It's okay, Damon, i'm here. Look, i'm right here. Say it."

"You're here...with me."

"...and i'm not going anywhere. Look? I'm fine...gorgeous as always."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, grabbing at her, pulling her against him. She hummed as his tongue ran along her lip and she eagerly parted them, body pressing tight against his when he cupped the back of her head, keeping her against him. Matt's mind spun around, not able to focus on one thing, and he whimpered as the rope rubbed against his skin, making it red and itchy. The sound of pleasurable moans made him jump, and he looked up, eyes narrowing as Damon nuzzled her cheek, whispering to her in a different language. Matt screwed his eyes shut, trying to block them out.

They seemed as if they were in their own world, and he wanted nothing more than for the real world to swallow him. Katherine broke the kiss, smiling at Damon's whine of protest and she swept the lock of hair from his eyes. Matt's eyes narrowed as she murmured something into Damon's ear, and the younger vampire nodded, took one look at him before he turned around and left the room. Katherine spun around and faced Matt, who was trying to figure out what they were doing. She sauntered behind him, and he let out a loud cry of pain when she tugged his head back, long nails digging into his scalp.

"You positive you're not going to tell us what they're up to?"

Matt glared at her and it took all of the strength he had left to spit,"I-I'm not telling you anything."

"Ok. Remember that what's going to happen next is on you."

She angled his head so that he was forced to look at the doorway. A few moments later he heard the sound of a struggled moan, along with the shuffle of feet. His eyes widened as Caroline was thrown to the floor across from him, sobbing loudly when Damon entered the room, holding a long knife in his hands. He then leaned down and picked her up, dragging her over to Matt, her blue eyes filling with fresh tears. Katherine let go of him and walked around the chair, hushing Caroline who was looking at them in fear.

Damon met her eyes,"Now, Caroline, you're going to help us and if you do your job right, you'll live to see tomorrow."

Her eyes looked over at Katherine, thinking the same thing Matt was earlier on. She didn't have a clue what was happening. Last night she was sleeping contently in her bed then the next thing Caroline knew, she was waking up in a bedroom that definitely wasn't hers. Her eyes scanned the room, before they landed on her possible-boyfriend, hoping that nothing bad was going to happen.

She whimpered,"W-What's going on? Who are you?"

"Old friends."

Katherine tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, wiping her tears away as Damon eyed Matt, knowing that they were getting to the young man. She gulped when Damon pointed at Matt with the knife, praying that someone would come and save them soon. Matt fought against the ropes, sneering at Katherine and Damon, who just laughed at his attempts while Caroline continued to cry silently. He swore and cursed when his tries were just as useless than the last time he made an effort to break free.

"You won't get away with this! You'll be dead and she'll be back to rotting in the tomb where she belongs."

Damon's smile dropped, and he raised his hand that held the knife and stabbed Caroine in the stomach. She gasped for breath, face turning white and Matt yelled out to her, making sure that she was still alive. Damon tossed her to the floor, and before Katherine could stop him, Damon had yanked the ropes away and was now holding Matt against the wall. His fingers locked around his throat, and he kicked at air.. Katherine bit her wrist and fed Caroline some of her blood, leaving her on the floor.

"Damon! Let him go, we need him right now. He's leverage against your brother."

He instantly let him drop to the floor, and glared down at him, "The more you don't talk, Mutt...the more painful it's going to be for your girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	14. Out Of My Mind

**A/N _Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I hope that you like the new chapter. __I think that this chapter is a bit darker, __especially__ with Caroline and Damon, he's really cruel to her. So if you don't like it, don't read it, I don't like getting hate if i've already warned you. :__)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day – Chicago<strong>

"**Now...who's next?"**

Damon circled Matt and Caroline, who were sitting side by side on separate chairs, still tied down. He shook his head in disappointment when neither of the two answered him, and stopped behind Matt's chair, who's eyes widened fearfully when he saw the knife that Damon was holding. He'd still refused to tell them anything, and he and Katherine were getting nowhere, because the teen was pumped full of vervain, and it still hadn't left his system. He hissed in pain when Damon dragged the knife along his cheek, cutting him deeply. He'd been torturing him all night, giving him some of his blood whenever he hurt the teen too much, like Katherine had told him, they needed the two for leverage.

"You're not a very good boyfriend, Mutt." He leaned down and snarled to him,"...tell me what I want to know and Barbie here will be fine...ish."

Matt turned his head and looked at the blonde next to him. She was slumped over, her hair matted against her cheek with sweat. Her whole body was shaking and she kept whimpering in fear whenever Damon came close to her. He had compelled her to remember her time with him, especially when he had attacked her after her night with the elder Salvatore. He was torturing Caroline mentally, making her imagine things that weren't there, and in a way it was worse than what he was doing to Matt. Damon chuckled loudly when the shaggy haired blonde winced as the blade dug into his neck.

"You're a tough one...i'll give you that."

He tapped the knife against Matt's cheek, ignoring the way he weakly glared at Damon,"...too bad your sister wasn't the same."

"Don't talk about her! Don't you dare!"

"Or what? You'll glare at me to death?"

Matt fought against the ropes, Damon had triggered something inside of him, and the more he fought, the more exhausted he became. He was hungry, tired, thirsty and dirty. He hadn't slept in what seemed like forever, and he did his best to sneer at the vampire who was taunting him to no end. The image of his sister flashed in his mind, and Matt kept quiet, not wanting to anger Damon. His mood changed so easily, and he already wanted to kill him for daring to harm Katherine. She was the only thing stopping the vampire from killing him. Bored with Matt, Damon stepped in front of Caroline, who started to sniff when she realised that hit attention was now on her. She screwed her eyes shut when he grinned at her deviously, convinced that he wouldn't get into her mind if she didn't look at him. He swept her damp hair from her face, tucking the strands behind her ear.

She coughed, like Matt, Caroline hadn't had anything to eat or drink. Her mascara was smeared across her cheeks because of all the crying she had done. Her eyes were red and puffy, also from the crying and her mind was fogged up thanks to Damon's games. He hadn't stopped torturing her ever since he had got his hands on her the day before.

"Please," Caroline muttered,"please, just let me go."

"Sorry...no can do. If Mutt here would tell me what I want to know, all this would be over."

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Matt, who was staring back at her. She mouthed a plea to him, but he just looked away. He wanted Damon to pay for what he did, especially for what he did to Vicki and though he had feelings for Caroline, he refused to let his sister be a forgotten death. She sobbed quietly, her heart falling in her stomach, wishing that her mother would come bursting through the front door. Damon tsked the boy, wiping Caroline's tears away, chucking when she flinched at his touch. He knew that he had put her head through so much, because the longer Matt refused to tell him anything, the worse Damon manipulated Caroline's mind.

"No more. I'll do anything, just don't."

He'd managed to get into her head, forced her to tell him all of her secrets, and found out her weaknesses. Then, he'd used them against her, also adding what he called 'Damon Humour' to make it more frightening for her. Damon knew what made her cry, what made her cower in fear. She continued to beg him to let her go, but it didn't mean anything to him, Damon just laughed and shook his head. He leaned into her, and spoke to her in a mocking tone that only made her cry harder.

"You've got terrible taste in men, Barbie. The exception being me, of course."

He moved away from her when he felt a powerful feeling in the room, and the familiar sound of expensive heels clicking against the floorboards. He heard the rush of air hit him as Katherine used her vampire speed to run over to him. She grabbed him and turned him around to face her. Her index finger tapped his chin, a playful look in her eyes when he attempted to kiss her. She took the knife out of his hand and wiped the blood away by using Matt's torn shirt that lay on the floor.

She drawled to him,"...and you've got terrible taste in women, Damon. The exception being me, of course."

He smiled at her and kept his gaze on her when she walked around him, eyeing the two who were staring at her. Unlike Damon, she was calm which made her much more scarier, and from what Stefan told Matt, Katherine taught the older brother everything he knew. So if he thought that Damon was bad, the teen could only imagine what kind of harm Katherine could inflict on them. Katherine's eyes landed on them, as if she were trying to figure out which one would be easier to break and a slow grin crawled onto her face when she settled for Caroline. She knelt in front of the cheerleader and used the knife to cut away the ropes.

The blonde mumbled as best she could,"W-What are you doing?"

Katherine hushed her, passing the knife to Damon, who took it without question. Caroline felt the numbness leave her hands as the tightness of the ropes fell away and she swallowed, eyes filling with tears as she looked at Katherine. Matt shook his head wildly, eyes wide, about to protest but Damon shut him up by punching him hard across the face. Matt knew about Katherine, but Caroline didn't, hope flashed in her eyes as Katherine helped her up. Her dark eyes captured Damon's, and he nodded.

Though both of them enjoyed inflicting pain, Katherine was smart. She thought about the long run, and knew that Damon would end up killing the blonde if he continue to torture the two. Matt was adamant that he wasn't going to speak, and the longer he didn't, it was likely that Caroline was going to die. She had a feeling that she would need the blonde if Stefan and Bonnie were planning something. She knew that her and the witch were close, and she could be useful against her.

Katherine began to lead Caroline out of the room, but Damon spoke up,"Kat, you're forgetting something!"

His turner placed Caroline on the sofa before she trailed over to Damon. Her fingers curled in his shirt, pulling him against her and she claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. She kissed him hard and fast, fangs slipping forward when her blunt teeth cut his lip. She pulled away but Damon snaked an arm around her then wrenched her against him, ignoring the look of disgust Matt sent their way.

"What do you need Barbie for?"

Katherine lazily replied against his lips,"Right now? Nothing. But she could be useful if we need a Plan B."

They whispered their sweet nothings before Katherine walked away, helping Caroline onto her feet. Damon turned around to Matt, who was doing his best to seem unaffected by the way the vampire was glaring daggers.

"I-If that psychotic bitch hurts her..."

"_My_ psychotic bitch,"Damon corrected,"Anyway what can you do? You're a bit tied up at the moment."

Matt screamed loudly as Damon stabbed him just like he did the day before, and tears streaked down his cheeks, though he fought hard to keep them in. His teeth ground together, and painful moans left him. Damon hit him again, pissed that he insulted his lover, and he smirked when he heard bones breaking. His fingers grasped Matt's chin, giving him no choice but to look at the vampire. Matt spat out blood but missed Damon, causing him to chuckle. He used his fangs to split his wrist open and pressed it against Matt's mouth, and blood poured down his throat, then soon his wounds began to heal.

"You almost ruined my shirt. You'll pay for that" Damon promised, his eyes flashing red,"Then when the vervain gets out your system and you tell me what I want...you'll be joining your sister sooner than you think."

"Y-You can't kill me...you need me."

Damon smirked again,"Not if I have your girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs – Katherine and Damon's Bedroom.<strong>

"Feel better?"

Caroline quietly nodded as Katherine leaned against the bed post, amused at how terrified of her she was. She looked down at herself, she was wearing Katherine's clothes and the vampire had allowed her to have a shower. Confusion filled her mind as she wondered why the woman was being so kind to her, and also couldn't figure out why she looked so much like Elena. Katherine sauntered over to her, putting on her best nice expression and smile. She tried her best to imitate Elena, and as she did, she could tell that Caroline was warming to her.

"My name is Katherine."

The more she pretended to be sincere, the faster she could use Caroline for whatever she and Damon decided to do. The blonde flinched when a loud scream came from downstairs, making her skin crawl and she took a step back from Katherine, who resisted the urge to snap her neck. She was frustrating and asked too many questions in Katherine's opinion, but she needed her calm. Damon had gotten her frightened at the slightest noise, at anyone who came close to her, and truthfully, she'd never been more proud of her lover. But if she wanted Caroline to warm to her more, she needed to let that thought go and seem like she actually cared about her well-being.

"W-Why am I here?"

Katherine brushed her wet hair from her face,"We need you, Caroline."

"For what..please don't hurt me."

She hushed the girl for the second time,"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"What do you want from me?"

Her head hurt from Damon's games, and her body ached, she was exhausted. Caroline wasn't sure if she could take any more, so she prayed that Katherine would see this and just let her go. She wasn't useful, Caroline had no idea what they thought she had or knew. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered Katherine's name being mentioned during her and Damon's brief relationship. Their time together was fuzzy in her head, but she recalled hearing him mumble her name or something close to Katherine's name in his sleep. She stopped in front of the blonde and shook her head, making Caroline fear the worst.

"That depends on what Matt says when the vervain leaves him. You could be useful, especially with that witchy friend of yours."

She let out a long breath,"Witch? Bonnie? I don't know anything, I really don't, so please just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

"Nope, i'm sorry but you can't leave. We need leverage. You and Matt are useful right now."

Caroline's eyes glassed with tears and Katherine shook her head again before she grasped the girls face in her hands. She ignored her pleading, wishing that she would be quiet because it never did any use when they begged. Katherine met her eyes, and Caroline stopped crying, she just stared back as the vampire compelled her. Apart from the tears, she'd calmed down a lot since Katherine had took her away from what was happening to Matt. It was the perfect chance to get into her head, and make her forget everything.

"You don't want to leave, i'm your friend. You'll do as exactly as I say.

With a dazed voice, Caroline said,"I don't want to leave."

"The last thing you remember is going to bed at your house. Forget what took place in the last 24 hours."

"Forget."

"That's good. Now, come on, follow me."

Caroline nodded and trailed after Katherine who led her into the room next door. It was smaller than her and Damon's bedroom, but until they figured out what they were going to do after Matt confessed, it was good enough for the cheerleader. Katherine leaned against the door-frame and watched as Caroline observed the room, biting back jealousy when the idea of the blonde and Damon together popped into her head. Though she would never doubt how devoted the elder Salvatore was to her, she was still a jealous lover, as was Damon. She crossed her arms over her chest and decided to test the newly compelled Caroline.

Clearing her throat, Katherine asked,"Now what are you going to do?"

"Stay here and do exactly what you say."

Grinning, Katherine nodded and told Caroline to make herself at home before she closed the door behind her. Caroline frowned as she tried to remember how she had gotten to where she was, but shrugged when she noticed the small TV across the room. She fell onto the bed, grabbing the remote off of the night stand before she turned it on. Katherine listened in for a few seconds before she stepped down the stairs, walking into the front room again where Damon had pulled up a chair and was now sitting in front of Matt. Damon had cut the ropes and now the teen was laying on the floor, on his stomach, looking like he had been to hell and back. There was a pool of blood around him, and she glanced over at Damon, who seemed like he had won the lottery.

He sensed her in the room and turned his head,"The vervain has left him."

"How can you be sure?"

Damon replied,"I took some of his blood, it's gone. Too bad, he was fun. Almost killed him about three times, he should thank vampire blood. How's Barbie?"

"Compelled...watching some reality show."

Katherine flashed over to Matt and picked him up by his collar, scrunching up her nose at the smell of him, then she pushed him down onto the couch. Black and blue bruises covered his face, which told her that Damon had beat him savagely after feeding Matt his blood. He hissed painfully when Katherine's fingers ran over his face, purposely pressing down on his cuts before she licked her finger. His head slumped to the side, and she slapped him lightly, waking him up. Katherine mock pouted, making him look at her against his will by grasping his face roughly. She tilted her head, eyes scanning his battered face. She was positive that some of the wounds would leave scars since he hadn't gotten any more vampire blood.

"Such a waste of a pretty face, Matty-blue."

Damon frowned,"What about me? Have you seen my face?"

Katherine turned her head and grinned at him,"Don't worry, there's nobody more devilishly handsome than my Damon..."her eyes settled back onto Matt and she whispered to him,"the sex is great, too."

"Great? I don't think breaking three beds in a month is 'great',Kat, more like mind-blowing."

She winked at him then faced Matt, the playful expression on her face disappearing. Her nails dug into his skin when she caught his eyes, ready to compel him. It was better if she did it, since she was older, her compulsion was much more grasping than Damon's and had a better impact. Matt tried to fight it, his body ordered him to look away, but his mind was telling a different story. It felt as if she was hypnotizing him, like she was opening his mind, instantly finding out his thoughts. He felt himself respond to her, no matter how much he tried to resist her intense gaze. The elder Salvatore walked around the room, over to the small bar that was in the corner.

As he watched, Damon wiped the blood off his hands and picked up a bottle of Bourbon from his self built bar. He unscrewed the top and took a few gulps, hoping that Matt had some valuable information.

Katherine asked him,"How did you manage to find us?"

"Bonnie did a locator spell."

She nodded,"We should have known. Now, second question. Why did you try to vervain us?"

"Stefan and Bonnie thought that you two wouldn't have recognized me. He wanted to make you weak and put you in one of the cells they have in the boarding house."

She glanced over a Damon before she said,"What does he and Bonnie plan to do since that hasn't worked?"

Damon swallowed as he waited for the answer, silently wishing that he would get a different answer than what he thought. He had no problem killing everyone around his brother, but he was hesitant to drive a stake through Stefan's heart. If he had to for Katherine, he would but he didn't want to think that Stefan would want to wreck his happiness, the happiness he had craved for 145 years. He silently vowed to make his brother regret his actions if he heard the answer he was half sure that he was going to receive.

"Anything he has to."

The compulsion was broken when Katherine became distracted after glass was shattered. She held Matt down and looked over at Damon, who was looking as if he was going to explode. He picked out the rest of the glass that was embedded into his hand because of the force he had squeezed the glass with. Katherine got off the couch and walked over to Damon. He had known what that words meant. If Stefan had to kill his brother to stop him, he would, and though he didn't want it to, it hurt Damon a little. She came to a half in front of him, raising her hands, resting them on his shoulders. He met her gaze when she whispered his name.

"What do you want to do?"

His answer was quick,"Easy. Kill them before they get a chance to get to us."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**


	15. What Would I Do Without You?

**A/N _Here is the new chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long, i've been really busy and had some writers block. I'm also starting to think that a lot of people have lost interest in this story, and I apologize if you have. I can't begin to tell you how much your reviews mean to me, they really encourage me to update quicker. So please do review, tell me what you like or don't like or what you would like to see happen. Not much people have reviewed the last few chapters, and I hope that I can do better._**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damon, I want you to think about this. It's one thing killing his girlfriend, it's another thing killing the people around him, but this is your <em>brother<em>. He's your _only _brother, if you kill him, there is no going back."**

Katherine, after making sure that Matt was tied up again, followed Damon out of the front room. He didn't answer her, just continued to walk away from the older vampire before he strolled up the stairs, to their bedroom. She frowned, wondering what was going on inside of his mind, he would never purposefully ignore her, he didn't have it in him to do that, so she was sure that he was in deep thought. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, contemplating giving him a few moments alone, before shaking her head. Though he gave out the impression to other people that he didn't need anyone around him, Damon was the complete opposite, especially with her. He wanted those rare moments where someone took care of him, other than being the one doing the chasing.

Her heels made a loud sound as she quickly moved up the stairs, turning left in the direction of their bedroom. Another loud noise echoed throughout the house, sounding as if someone had snapped something in half. She gasped when she saw a large hole on their bedroom door, it looked like he had kicked it open in anger, and Katherine sighed when the entered the room. She found Damon pacing back and forth the large room, and she saw that he had broken a table in half. His fists were clenched, bloody and he was picking out pieces of wood. Standing in front of him, she grabbed his shaking hands and held them to her.

"Damon...listen to me. He's your brother, he's your _**blood**_."

"You heard Mutt. It's kill or be killed, and i'd rather he be dead than me and you." He shakily replied, his eyes wide, full of determination.

"So we kill _around_ him, that way, he might get the message. Killing around him is going to hurt him more than going for him personally."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she hushed him, trying her best to calm him down. He did what she asked, and let out a long breath, trying to control himself. She needed him settled, she needed his mind to be clear so that they could think. He clutched her hands as if she were the only thing keeping him sane, like she was some sort of lifeline.

"Look at me,"She whispered and his head snapped up, obeying her,"I need you to calm down. Focus all your attention on my voice, just listen."

His hands left hers and they cupped her face in his hands. Damon's blue orbs met hers and she bit her lip, taking in the emotion inside of them. They were wide and full of vulnerability, something nobody but her got to see. His fingers swept through her hair, holding her desperately to him, and Katherine's eyes shut. His forehead fell against hers, gripping her so hard that she was sure there would be bruises if she were human. That was when it hit her, he was terrified that he was going to lose her again. She was about to soothe him, ready to tell him that she was strong enough to fight them, her only weakness was the vervain, she could fight a small amount of it, but if Stefan and Bonnie had too much, she wasn't sure if she could manage that.

All that left him was,"I...i can't. I just..._can't_."

He couldn't lose her, he couldn't bear the _thought_ of it.

He'd only had her for a short while, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to handle it if Stefan succeed in his plans. She was Damon's soul-mate, his beginning, and his end. If Stefan managed to get to her, it would have meant that Damon failed. They were to spend eternity together, and he was willing to destroy everything in his path that dared to threaten it. If that meant that he had to kill his brother, then Damon would do it. He didn't know why Stefan was so adamant on wrecking the only bit of happiness his older brother had. His brother was more than happy to kill Damon for his own mistakes, if Stefan and Elena hadn't followed them, that the doppelgänger might still be living.

"I can't lose you. I won't. Not again, it's not an option."

Stefan wanted to stake his brother for living the way a vampire should. Humans were food, their blood made him stronger, powerful and kept him living. They were means of entertainment, and for some vampires, they were for pleasure. Their lives meant nothing because humans were coming into the earth every day. Damon mentally laughed, his brother was being nothing more than a hypocrite. He had caused more death and destruction than Damon ever had, yet he was being hunted down. Katherine nuzzled his neck, doing her best to bring him down to earth, he was too tense.

"I've said it once, and i'll say it again,"Katherine started,"I'm not going anywhere. But, we're not going to kill your brother. One day, it may be next week, it may be fifty years from now, you're going to wake up and wish you hadn't done it. I won't let you kill your brother, he may be a pain in the ass, but he's the only family you have left. You might never want to look at him again, but at least you'll know he's still on this earth."

"He's going to try and k-"

Katherine placed her finger over his lips, shutting him up,"Yes. _Try_. He can try but against us, he's powerless. That witch? She's nothing compared to the witches we've picked up the last few months, she's nothing. She's not going to last a minute against them. She won't risk herself or them two for that."

He looked down at the floor, still doubting her words. Katherine called out his name, grasping his face in her hands. She forced him to look at her, and leaned in. She then covered his lips with her own, sighing against him when his arms snaked around her waist. Her hands dropped, crawling up his arms before they wound themselves in his hair. She kissed him once more, then pulled away, pressing another kiss on his cheek. Sensing that he was calm, Katherine broke apart from him, and met his gaze. She felt his hands lock around her wrists, tugging at them until her smaller hands were in his larger ones. Damon tangled their fingers together.

She smiled at him, reassurance in her brown orbs,"They are nothing. We are everything. We're real, nothing is going to change that. You have my word. I, Katherine Pierce, will _never_ leave you, Damon Salvatore, ever again. Okay?"

Damon was quiet for a few moments before he unwillingly smiled back at her, anger leaving his eyes. His expression softened before he nodded, her words getting rid of his fears for a while. He bent down and kissed her once, savoring the taste of her lips. His eyes flickered over her face before Katherine found herself against the bed post, Damon taking control of their passionate embrace. He needed this, she knew that, he needed the control, he drowned in her the same way she drowned in him. The way he felt against her was indescribable.

He knew her better than anyone, what made her tick, what made her beg for realease. He knew the sensitive spot beneath her ear that always caused her to purr, he knew that the back of her knee made her break out in shivers. Damon had no problem using them against her, he had no trouble taking control of her, which was something that no other man had done. They fought for dominance, neither willing to give up before she was defeated. Katherine became distracted when he bit down on her tongue, blood hitting her senses.

"Promise me, Katherine."

"I promise. I'm here."

He pushed against her, keeping her secure between him and the bed. Her hand reached up, her long fingers curling around the bed post as Damon hiked her up against it. Her legs locked around his hips as he kept his mouth on hers, all while tearing off the shirt she was wearing. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his lips trailed over her collarbone, marking her as his mouth moved downwards. All of a sudden, she was tossed onto the bed, and Damon jumped on top of her, his fangs coming into view. Katherine let her own come forward and she sat up on her elbows, her legs that were still around him, pulling his body down.

Damon whispered to her,"Prove it."

His dark red eyes met hers, and he growled, kissing her harshly and possessively. His large hands pinned her down by her wrists. But before he could finish his task in tearing off her clothes, the two heard a loud echoing _bang _come from downstairs. It sounded as if someone had broken a window to get inside.

"What the hell?"

Damon flashed off of Katherine, standing by the bedroom window while she shrugged on another shirt. Her hearing picked up on two people mumbling, but she couldn't figure out who. Damon signaled for her to go and check on Caroline, if there was a threat in the house, he would take care of it. He pulled back the curtain, looking down, and noticed that there was a car parked in front of their house. He narrowed his eyes, noticing that it was Stefan's. Damon snarled, he knew that something was going to happen soon. His brother wouldn't be strong enough to sense him and Katherine in the house, so he carefully made his way to where Katherine was.

"Stay here. You don't make a sound."

The compelled blonde replied,"I won't make a sound."

"Good girl. Now, I want you to get into the closet."

Katherine led Caroline into the closet, leaving her in the darkness. Damon gestured for her to follow him. The two vampires stood at the top of the stairs, peering down to see Bonnie standing next to the front door. She was mumbling to herself, as if she were doing some sort of spell, but they didn't know what. Damon listened closely, hearing heavy footsteps in the living room, and he instantly knew that it was Stefan by the way he was whispering to Matt.

"She must have done another locator spell."She mouthed to him and he nodded.

Damon mumbled,"Those things are a pain in the ass."

He frowned once more, listening in as Stefan untied Matt from the ropes. He needed to get Katherine out of there, if they had vervain on them, it was lethal to her. Katherine was much more sensitive to it ever since she came out the tomb and Damon had forgotten to tell her to sip a small amount every day. She took a step close to him, leaning in close to his ear.

"We can lose the boy...we've got Caroline. But the witch could be much more useful. Or we could kill her."

"Let's see how it plays out, shall we? You stay up here...they'll try and get to you. You're still not up to full strength yet."

"I'll be good."

Smirking, Damon nodded, he had to stop whatever spell Bonnie was doing, each day she was becoming more powerful. This meant that it didn't look good for him, especially if Emily or any of the Bennett line decided to make another appearance. He whispered for Katherine to keep an eye on Caroline before he used his vampire speed to flash down the stairs, stopping behind Bonnie. As if she sensed him, her eyes shot open, the distraction ending the spell she was in the middle of. She opened her mouth to scream for Stefan, but he slapped his hand over her, silencing the young girl.

"Long time no see, Sabrina."

Her muffled screams died against his hand, and his other one fisted in her dark hair, pulling harshly at the strands, snapping her head to the side. His fangs came forward, and he slowly leaned down, ready to take a bit out of her. But before he could, wind hit him, and he instantly recognized it as his brother. He was in the room, he knew it. Damon raised his head, looking to the side to see Matt laying on the floor next to him, as if he had been dropped on the spot.

"**DAMON!** Let her go!"

His vampire face slipped away and he looked up to see Stefan standing behind Katherine. He was holding a vervain dart to her neck, his right arm locked tight around her body. Damon growled at him in warning when he saw a stake sticking out of her stomach, which had caused her strength to lower. This had been why Stefan had gotten the upper hand. Damon's jaw clenched when he realized that his brother had planned this.

"You had me. You've gotten smarter, Stef, i'll give you that. Now, let her go."

"I don't think so. It doesn't work that way. Let Caroline go, let us leave with Matt, and you'll get her back. If not...i'll kill her now."

"The only reason we have Mutt and Barbie is because you were stupid enough to try and kill us, brother. At least I follow through on my killing plans, ask your dead girlfriend."

Stefan glared at him and neared the dart closer to Katherine's neck, making Damon flinch. Her eyes widened, trying to struggle. Katherine cried out painfully, and her eyes pleaded with Damon, silently telling him to do something. He met her gaze, quietly telling her that it would be okay before he looked at his brother. He kept Bonnie close, nails digging painfully into her skin. He smirked at his brother, flashing his fangs for a second.

"Damon, I swear, i'll be painful, just like you hurt Elena."

"You're bluffing. You won't kill her...you don't have it in you."

Stefan raised an eyebrow before he sent a short nod to Bonnie. She closed her eyes and whispered something that Damon couldn't make out. Before he could say another word, Katherine fell to the floor next to Stefan, clutching her head in her hands. Damon stepped forward to comfort her, knowing that the magic wouldn't have worked if she was at her full strength. Stefan held the dart closer to her neck, kneeling down beside the older vampire.

"STOP IT! MAKE HER STOP!" Damon roared, his eyes shutting, trying to block it out.

"The longer you take, the more painful it gets."

"_Please_." He muttered, opening his eyes once more, feeling sick as Katherine thrashed around in pain.

He had no powerless, he couldn't stop Bonnie, he couldn't help Katherine because of his brother. His heart fell in his stomach as Katherine's eyes filled with tears. She whimpered his name, begging him to do something. He instantly did what she wanted and released Bonnie, stepping aside, holding his hands up. Stefan nodded once more and Bonnie's eyes opened. Katherine fell back against the wall behind her, looking like she was going to pass out at any second. All he wanted was to soothe away all her worries, she was staring at him, body feeling heavy.

"Where is she, Damon?"

Not letting his eyes leave his lover, he answered,"Closet."

"Get Caroline, Bonnie."

Stefan picked up Katherine and tossed her up against the wall, forcing her to stand up. He knew how sly and sneaky his brother was, and he wasn't going to let Katherine go until he knew that the others were safe. Bonnie, taking one last look at Stefan, moved up the stairs quickly to retrieve her best friend. She came out a few seconds later with the blonde, rushing back down the stairs. Damon snarled at the witch, who resisted the urge to give him a headache.

"Take them both and get into the car."

Doing what she was told, Bonnie picked up Matt with some struggle since he was still weak and led them out of the house. Damon growled again as Stefan kept the dart near his turner.

"You've got what you wanted. Let her go, brother."

"You killed _Elena_, Damon. You snapped her neck in front of me and you didn't expect any consequence."

Stefan spat out the last words, and as he got angrier, the nearer the dart came to her skin. Katherine swallowed and hissed when he dug the stake further into her stomach. Damon stepped closer, looking up at the balcony with a small amount of fear. He could tell by the look in Stefan's eyes that the man reason he had hunted them down was for revenge. His eyes darkened when Katherine let out a soft moan of pain.

"You started this. I was only returning the favor. Now, let her go. If you hurt her one more time, Stef, I will rip that town apart. I will kill you and everyone you have ever met. Compared to her, Elena was nothing."

"You can't hurt me more than you already have, Damon."

With those last words, Stefan raised his hand and plunged the dart into Katherine's neck, vervain running through her body in a matter of seconds. She cried out, screaming in pain and Stefan then pushed her forcefully over the banister. She fell at Damon's feet, knocked out because of the impact. Damon's eyes glassed over with tears and he knelt down next to her, hands fussing over his turner, shaking her roughly. She didn't respond, and Damon felt like his heart had been ripped out.

"Kat! Kat, c'mon, wake up."He whispered,"_Please?_"

Again, he got no response, and he could tell that it had hit her pretty hard, the vervain had taken a great deal of strength away from her. She was back to where she started only a few months before. He pulled the dart out of her neck, and threw it aside. She was still with him, he kept on reminding himself, but Katherine was almost as weak as she was when she came out of the tomb. Damon slowly lifted his head, and his fangs came forward when he saw his brother, still standing at the top of the stairs.

"She's not dead...but close to it. It'll take her weeks, even months to get over this." Stefan piped up,"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that no-one else suffers at the hands of you two. Even if it kills me."

With all of his power, Damon jumped up and joined Stefan. Before his brother could react, Damon grabbed the stake off of the ground and kicked his brother in the abdomen, sending him flying back. He picked him up, and pushed him against the wall, driving the stake into his stomach. He twisted it painfully before taking it out. Then, making sure to look Stefan in the eye, Damon stabbed him once more, impaling him up against the wall behind him. He contemplated finishing his brother once and for all but Katherine's words echoed in his head. So, making sure that Stefan was pinned to the wall by the stake, he took a step back.

"One day it will, brother. But not today. Though, remember one thing,"Damon started, meeting Stefan's eye,"I will always choose Katherine..._always_."

Stefan gasped in shock, and opened his mouth to say something. But Damon snapped his neck, silencing him. He glanced at the younger Salvatore once last time before he sped down the stairs and over to Katherine. Damon scooped his lover up in his arms, pecking her on the forehead before he trailed out of the house. She moved weakly in his arms, fingers curling around his collar in a loose grasp, reminding him of when he took her out of the tomb.

_Please be okay...please be okay..._

She needed blood. Badly. Damon's eyes landed on the three teenagers in Stefan's car and a relived smile crawled onto his face. He sped over to the car, rolling his eyes when they locked the doors. Cradling Katherine in one arm, he punched his hand through the window and pulled Bonnie out by the hair. Before she could use the migraine spell on him, he snapped her neck. Caroline and Matt screamed loudly, and Damon tugged the witch out of the broken window, dropping her onto the ground.

"C'mon, Kat...work with me, please." He mumbled.

Lowering himself onto the ground, he lay Katherine onto his lap and bit into Bonnie's neck before he guided the older vampire to her. He sighed, the knots in his stomach disappearing when her fangs latched onto young girl. It took her a few moments to get into a rhythm, but once he saw that she was fine by herself, he jumped back up. Caroline and Matt were now huddled in the back seat, the young man holding her to him protectively. Still worried for the older vampire, Damon ripped open the back door, his vampire face coming forward.

There was no way he was allowing her to become weak once again, it wasn't an option. He wasn't prepared to go through the pain of seeing her frail, knowing that she hated it. It was his job to protect her, it was his job to make her happy and it made him feel like a failure knowing that she was in clear pain. Matt and Caroline cried out in fear as Damon ran his tongue along his fangs, and he growled. Reaching in, his fingers locked around each ankle of the two and he pulled them along the back seat chairs.

"Please...no!"

Damon ignored them and tossed them onto the ground next to Katherine and Bonnie, smirking as they began to sob. Katherine turned onto her back, gasping, eyes closing. Blood dripped from her chin, and he snapped into action. He kicked Bonnie aside, the girl now dead, before he pulled Caroline up. Doing exactly what he did before, he bit into her before throwing her to the floor, in Katherine's view. Caroline pleaded with him, her blue eyes wide full of tears and pain as the bite began to sting.

"Take one for the team, Barbie." He brushed her hair from her face,"Don't worry, your boyfriend's next."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**


End file.
